


De serpientes y leones

by RainieDeForest



Series: Las cuatro casas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Diabetes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts, Homosexuality, M/M, Oneshot, Quidditch, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality Crisis, Sugar, Wizards, diabetes warning, lots of sugar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A su lado, el chico misterioso soltó una pequeña risita antes de que Daichi se girase para mirar al culpable de su gran metedura de pata. No pudo sino abrir los ojos, sorprendido y atónito, al comprobar que se trataba de un alumno de Slytherin.</p><p>¡Un alumno de Slytherin dirigiéndole la palabra a un Gryffindor!</p><p>¿Qué hacía una serpiente allí, de entre todos los lugares del castillo? ¿No debería estar buscando la manera de fastidiar a algún otro alumno? ¿O de hacer trampas en algún trabajo o examen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Segundo Curso ― Prejuicios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdork/gifts), [saetori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saetori/gifts), [CandyKiraneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque nadie dijo que los primeros encuentros tuvieran que ser convencionales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Tras mucho pensarlo, os traigo la primera historia de la serie "Las cuatro casas"; una serie que englobará historias de distintas parejas de Haikyuu!! en el maravilloso mundo de Hogwarts (varios años después de la trama principal)
> 
> Cómo no podía ser menos, inauguro esta serie con un Daisuga del género fluff diabético (?) que comencé a escribir gracias a mis senpais (a las que admiro mogollón): CandyKiraneko (una preciosísima beta con comentarios hermosos que se ha tenido que tragar errores del tamaño de una catedral), weirdork (la bella y viril mami cuyos gritos han sido maravillosos) y saetori (la loca del Bokuaka que me dijo palabras super sweet). De verdad chicas, mil gracias por todo. No os podéis hacer una idea de todo lo que os debo y de lo que me alegro de que Haikyuu!! nos haya unido :3
> 
> Así que, sin más palabrería, os dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

No era ningún secreto que los domingos fueran sagrados para cualquier alumno de la escuela, y más cuando se iban acercando al desolador invierno.

Las frías ráfagas de viento se colaban traviesas por los huecos de las piedras del castillo, silbando, como si entonaran la dulce cancioncilla de unos niños en mitad de una excursión. Eran esas mismas pequeñas corrientes de aire las que erizaban la piel de cualquiera que osara pasear a esas horas por sus dominios. Siempre que estuviera vivo, por supuesto. 

Nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría el calor y la comodidad que regalaban las camas del castillo hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. En otras palabras, hasta la hora del desayuno, cuando los Jefes de Casa o los prefectos les sacaran de la seguridad de sus sábanas.

Sin embargo, siempre había algún valiente ( _loco_ , como lo llamarían las otras Casas, o _estúpido_ , como harían en Slytherin) que retaba a aquellas mañanas insufribles por cumplir con sus objetivos. Y así lo demostraban las fuertes pisadas que resonaban contra los duros suelos de piedra que recubrían el castillo. La respiración, ligeramente acelerada e inconstante de un chico entrando en la adolescencia, escapaba de su boca en forma de vaho, recordándole que no era sensato salir afuera. Nada aconsejable. Pero Daichi no se conformaría con una advertencia semejante.

No. A sus doce tiernos años, había decidido que pasaría las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch y conseguiría el puesto de guardián que tanto deseaba, demostrando que había nacido para ello. De modo que, asiendo con fuerza la escoba y alzando la bufanda granate y dorada que llevaba enrollada al cuello por encima de su boca, salió hacia los terrenos del castillo en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

Las gotas del rocío de la mañana mojaban el bajo de sus pantalones, los cuales le quedaban algo largos, y de la negra túnica de abrigo que había decidido llevar durante el trayecto para no coger una pulmonía, así como de las pequeñas ramitas que formaban la cola de la escoba ligeramente desgastada por los años que tenía ya a cuestas. Daichi podía escuchar, como un fuerte eco, latir con fuerza a su corazón con cada paso que daba, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de su objetivo y de la realización de sus sueños.

―Solo un poquito más ―se dijo, hinchándose de orgullo y seguridad, entrando finalmente en el campo y observando las gradas de madera desnudas. Por un momento, se las imaginó vestidas con grandes telares, con los colores de cada Casa, brillando contra el cielo casi siempre encapotado y grisáceo que el norte de la isla les otorgaba; el público enloquecido, rugiendo orgullosos mientras animaban a su Casa, estallando en gritos de euforia con cada punto que marcaban contra los tres aros dorados que permanecían a cada lado del campo a distintas alturas. 

Daichi se desabrochó el abrigo y lo dejó perfectamente doblado junto a la bufanda a los pies de uno de los lados, en la pequeña superficie llena de fina arena blanca, y, con una quaffle hechizada que le había proporcionado, tras mucho rogarle, la profesora Owlnest, su profesora de vuelo y árbitro de los partidos; se subió a la escoba, una Barredora 11 que había pertenecido a su padre, y alzó el vuelo. Se colocó cerca de los grandes aros dorados que debía proteger, justo delante de ellos, y, cerrando los ojos, inspiró profundamente y besó la suave superficie de la pelota. Así comenzó su duro entrenamiento, el cual iba a repetir tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Soltó la quaffle abruptamente, lanzándola lo más lejos que le fue posible con toda la fuerza que sus brazos, todavía endebles y sin formar, le permitieron, y se preparó para cuando viniera enfilada hacia él. Afinó todos sus sentidos y se dispuso a entrenar la vista, el oído y la coordinación de brazos y cuerpo. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se tiró varias veces a pararla. Se sentía como un portero de fútbol muggle, lanzándose al suelo para evitar que el esférico entrara en la portería. Al fin y al cabo, un guardián era algo parecido. Se tiraba de un lado a otro, gracias a la escoba que había recibido de parte de su padre, y paraba las quaffles con la mano o con su cuerpo… hasta dándole una fuerte patada, tratando de evitar que entrara por los aros pero, para su desgracia, fallando más de lo que acertaba y sintiendo cómo la frustración comenzaba a hacer mella en él. _¡Por Merlín!_ Tenía que mejorar rápido si quería entrar en el equipo.

Volvió a lanzar la _quaffle_ y, cuando la gran pelota roja se dirigió hacia él, una voz suave y sosegada, algo aguda e infantil, le hizo perder la concentración de tal manera que el esférico desigual con hendiduras para la mano le golpeó fuertemente en la cara tirándole de la escoba al suelo.

Fue la caída más rápida del mundo, la más agónica, pero también la más extraña. Sentía el aire abandonar sus pulmones y no volver a entrar con cada bocanada que daba, la sensación de agobio y de vértigo jugueteando en la boca de su estómago, amenazándole con echar hasta la primera papilla. Cuando aterrizó contra el suelo, su cuerpo se quedó todavía sin más aire. ¿Era eso acaso posible? Le dolían las costillas, las sentía apretadas contra sus órganos, aunque no tuviera nada roto, y la cabeza le daba vueltas pese a que había caído sobre su ropa perfectamente doblada y los pequeños montículos de arena blanca.

―¡Auch! ―exclamó el dueño de la otra voz, y como si sintiera su dolor, cerró con fuerza uno de los ojos y arrugó la nariz, bajando de las gradas y corriendo hasta su lado. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre Daichi, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus propias rodillas, y le miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos dorados―. ¿Estás bien?

―No ―rezongó Daichi frotándose la nariz, justo dónde le había golpeado la pelota―. ¿Sabes? No deberías hablar a la gente por la espalda. Podrías asustarla ―le acusó infantilmente mirándole con algo de rencor.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó el otro chico, con un arrepentimiento real tiñéndole la voz―, pero me sorprendió que hubiera alguien más levantado a estas horas. Creí que era el único que madrugaba los domingos.

―Pues ya ves que no es tuyo el monopolio. 

Continuaba dolorido, no solo por la quaffle, sino por el orgullo herido al haberse dejado sorprender de esa manera tan tonta, cuando había estado afinando el oído para no ser sorprendido por cualquier movimiento. Tendría que prestar más atención a su alrededor, no solo a la quaffle o a los movimientos de los jugadores.

A su lado, el chico misterioso soltó una pequeña risita antes de que Daichi se girase para mirar al culpable de su _gran_ metedura de pata. No pudo sino abrir los ojos, sorprendido y atónito, al comprobar que se trataba de un alumno de Slytherin.

¡Un alumno de Slytherin dirigiéndole la palabra a un Gryffindor!

¿Qué hacía una serpiente allí, de entre todos los lugares del castillo? ¿No debería estar buscando la manera de fastidiar a algún otro alumno? ¿O de hacer trampas en algún trabajo o examen?

Su cara debía de haber sido un poema, cambiando y mutando por una gran gama de pensamientos para nada agradables, porque el chico lo miró ligeramente confundido. 

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó preocupado―. No tienes buena cara ―Daichi observó cómo se arrodillaba a su lado y le ponía la mano en la nariz, acercándose para poder mirarle más de cerca. No parecía un alumno de Slytherin―. No parece que esté rota, pero a lo mejor prefieres ir a la enfermería. La señorita Wasphead seguro que sabe lo que hacer si hay algún problema.

―¡No! ―exclamó, alzando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido. Se había apartado del chico con tal aspaviento que había dado a entender que le daba asco que le tocase. Se arrepintió al instante e intentó modular su voz―. No... Estoy bien. En serio. 

El chico pareció un poco decepcionado, o bien por su comportamiento o bien por su respuesta, y Daichi, siguiendo firmemente sus prejuicios, frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Acaso hubiera preferido que estuviera rota?

―No eres un buen mentiroso ―aclaró el otro mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. No parecía molesto por sus movimientos―. Pero si no quieres contármelo, está bien ―dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa―. No voy a obligarte. 

El chico de Slytherin se levantó y se sacudió la túnica de abrigo de color verde esmeralda con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba un grueso libro de cubiertas de cuero rojo gastadas. " _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ ", rezaba el título. 

―¿Estabas leyendo? ―preguntó casi sin pensar. Estaba sorprendido. Muy sorprendido. No conocía a ningún Ravenclaw que hiciera algo semejante… mucho menos un Slytherin. ¿Acaso su sala común no era lo suficientemente acogedora? ―. ¿Con este frío? ¿Fuera? 

Sus palabras se teñían cada vez más con la incredulidad y el desconcierto. No lograba salir del estupor en el que se había sumido ante aquella revelación. Aquello pareció hacerle gracia a su compañero.

―Apuesto a que no esperabas eso de una sucia serpiente ―señaló, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

―Yo... ―Daichi quiso que se le tragara la tierra por una vez en su vida. Había prejuzgado a alguien solo por estar en otra Casa. Sus padres no le habían educado así. Se sentirían muy decepcionados. O al menos así se sentía él para con él. Se merecía ese comentario... y hasta algún insulto más que el otro chico no pronunció―. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes ―le respondió sin perder la calma en ningún momento. Le acababa de dar una lección de clase y humildad―. Conozco los rumores que circulan acerca de nosotros y de nuestra Casa. Solo esperaba que, a las alturas en las que estamos, la gente hubiera dejado de relacionarnos con los mortífagos. Hace años que sucedió todo aquello.

Daichi dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, completamente avergonzado. No podía ni mirarle a la cara. Se había comportado como un cerdo y no había demostrado ser mucho mejor que aquellos matones que se metían y aprovechaban de alumnos más jóvenes en el castillo. No pensaba subirla, no. Lo juraba por Merlín. Al menos, no pensaba hacerlo hasta que vio una mano extendida aparecer en su campo de visión. Terminó por levantarla, algo cohibido, fijándola en los ojos castaños del chico que le observaban cálidamente. Un pequeño lunar parecía juguetear sobre sus mejillas, justo bajo su ojo izquierdo, como una pequeña burla o como un punto sobre el que atraer su atención.

―Me llamo Sugawara Koushi y me dedico a madrugar los domingos para poder leer sobre criaturas mágicas ―El chico se presentó divertido al ver el caos en la mente y rostro del otro. Koushi soltó una risita―. No dejemos que una quaffle determine nuestra relación. 

Parpadeó. Varias veces. Intentando comprender sus palabras. Finalmente, Daichi le devolvió la sonrisa tras soltar una sonora carcajada. Una risa sincera.

―Tienes razón ―asintió feliz―. Soy Sawamura Daichi y madrugo los domingos para practicar y poder presentarme a las pruebas de Quidditch de mi Casa.

―Oh... ―sus labios se curvaron levemente casi en el instante, formando una suave circunferencia burlona―. ¿Eso era lo que hacías?

―No te burles ―murmuró avergonzado, aunque, pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, ligeramente divertido. No sabía con exactitud qué tan bueno era en aquel deporte, sus padres le habían dicho que se le daba bastante bien (podría ser aquello que llamaban “ _amor de padres_ ”), pero no quería que lo tomaran por un manta en su Casa. De verdad que quería conseguir esa plaza―. ¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo?  

Koushi negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, comprobando que sus palabras habían hecho mella en el chico. Se apresuró a explicarse.

―Eres muy bueno en la defensa ―le aseguró― pero, a veces, deberías intentar tranquilizarte ―le dijo señalándole los hombros con la mano del libro―. Estás muy tenso y eso hace que tus movimientos sean mecánicos y poco fluidos.

―Es que quiero que salga bien ―confesó, suspirando derrotado. Era muy importante para él. Su abuelo había sido jugador y su padre había llegado a ser profesional durante varias temporadas en las _Avispas de Wimbourne_. La presión era muy fuerte. Y no por seguir la tradición familiar, sino porque era un deporte que realmente le gustaba.

―Bueno... Yo podría ayudarte ―Le sugirió Koushi encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Tú? ―preguntó atónito―. ¿Y por qué ibas a ayudarme? ―La cara del Slytherin se tornó confusa―. No me malinterpretes, por favor, pero... somos de Casas distintas. ¿No deberías velar por el bienestar y la victoria de Slytherin? 

―¿Quién dice que no lo hago? ―cuestionó traviesamente. El brillo de sus ojos lo alertó levemente.

El repicar del gran reloj del castillo resonó por todos los terrenos avisando de la hora. Las ocho. No tardaría en llegar el momento en que el castillo comenzaría a llenarse con las voces y movimiento de los alumnos, profesores, personal y fantasmas.

―¿Qué me dices? ―preguntó Koushi, extendiendo nuevamente su mano, como si esperara que se la estrechara para cerrar su inocente pacto. Casi parecía ansioso.

―Bueno... Vale ―aceptó con convicción, entrelazando su mano con la de él. El rostro del chico se iluminó con su respuesta haciendo que sus rasgos, de por si infantiles y suaves, resaltaran en contraste con su cabello ceniza claro.

―¿El domingo a la misma hora? 

Daichi asintió, ansioso por ver cómo podría ayudarle el chico. Sugawara comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo cuando, al ver que no le seguía, se giró completamente, mirándole ligeramente por encima del hombro.

―¿No vienes? ―le preguntó―. Es la hora del desayuno y sé que los Gryffindor comen como limas. A no ser que estés a dieta...

―¿Ah sí? ―pareció encontrar aquello increíble, la facilidad que tenía aquel chico para lanzarle puyas sin que resultaran insultos sino una invitación a una broma compartida―. Los de Slytherin tampoco se quedan atrás ―contestó, moviendo las manos y la boca, imitándoles, arrancando unas cuantas risas del otro. Daichi cogió su túnica, la bufanda y su escoba y no tardó en unirse a él―. ¿No te dirán nada tus compañeros?

―¿Sobre qué? 

―Sobre llevarte con un " _enemigo_ " ―dijo imitando la apertura y el cierre de comillas al aire. 

Aquello pareció divertir aún más al chico que se tapó la boca con el libro.

―Siempre puedo decir que estoy estudiando tus puntos débiles para vencerte en el campo.

Daichi ladeó la cabeza.

―Pero si no estás en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. 

―Ah, ¿no? ―dejo caer el chico antes de apresurar el paso hacia las grandes puertas de madera―. Estás frente a uno de los nuevos cazadores del equipo. ¡Nos vemos el domingo Daichi! ―exclamó agitando la mano antes de desaparecer.

―Con que cazador, ¿eh? ―se dijo para sí mismo sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar las puertas por las que había desaparecido Koushi.  

Aquel curso iba a ser muy, pero que muy interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo!
> 
> Las historias irán contando una historia que se entrelaza hasta finalizar todos los cursos.  
> ¿Qué opináis? ¿Os ha gustado o me he ido mucho por las ramas? 
> 
> ¡Espero de verdad que os haya gustado!
> 
> Un besito muy grande.  
> Ciao~~


	2. Tercer curso ― Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde las sospechas se reafirman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho, muchísimo haberme demorado tanto (puesto que los capítulos ya están escritos y corregidos) pero se me pasó por completo seguir subiendo (sabía que tenía que subir pero decía, "más tarde que ahora no puedo", y lo he ido dejando). ¡Lo siento!  
> Os dejo sin más con el siguiente capítulo.  
> Un besito muy grande.  
> Ciao~~

―O’Brienn tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Melbourne, Melbourne se adentra en el campo contrario, esquiva una bludger y le pasa nuevamente a O’Brienn. ¡Menudo contraataque está haciendo Slytherin! ¡Oh! ¡Pero Gryffindor no se está quedando atrás! ¡Hawke ha aparecido raudo como un rayo y ha recuperado la quaffle! ―la comentarista de la casa de Ravenclaw, Johanna Jackson, o JJ, como se la llamaba en sus círculos más cercanos, estaba a punto de saltar desde la grada de los profesores hasta el campo para poder hacer un seguimiento más minucioso―. ¡Sugawara se ha interpuesto y le ha robado la quaffle a Hawke! ¡Aquí se han quedado los intentos de Gryffindor por superar la aplastante victoria de Slytherin!

El público de la Casa de la serpiente vociferaba eufórico viendo cercana la victoria de su equipo. Casi podía saborear sus primeros puntos, una victoria más que merecida contra la Casa del león, sus enemigos acérrimos por la alta competitividad entre ambos. Había sido así desde generaciones.

―¡Oh! ¡Cuidado! ¡La buscadora de Gryffindor ha visto la snitch! ¡Si lo consiguen podrían ganar a Slytherin por una ventaja de diez puntos! ¿Qué harán las serpientes? ―continuó hablando JJ, mientras no apartaba la mirada del partido.

Koushi apretaba con fuerza la quaffle contra su pecho y se dirigía hacia el campo de Gryffindor, donde solo Daichi, el guardián, esperaba frente a los aros. Había que aprovechar aquella ventaja.

―No voy a dejarte marcar ―dijo el león, confiado.

―Eso ya lo veremos ―le respondió Koushi lanzando con todas sus fuerzas la quaffle.

―¡Sugawara ha lanzado la quaffle! ¿Será este el fin de Gryffindor? ―Un ruido seco resonó por todo el campo. Por un momento, el estadio entero contuvo la respiración. La quaffle que tan directamente iba hacia uno de los aros sin vigilancia, había sido golpeada en el último instante por una de las bludgers y se había desviado tan levemente que golpeó la parte metálica del aro dorado, cayendo pesadamente al pequeño recinto de suave arena blanquecina―. ¡Menudo giro de los acontecimientos! ¡Gryffindor ha atrapado la snitch! ¡Increíble! ¡Gryffindor gana!

El corazón de Koushi dio un vuelco a medida que los gritos de Gryffindor, y del resto de Casas menos de la suya, rugían eufóricos. No podía ser… La victoria se les había escapado de las manos por tan poco, por un pelo, y había sido todo culpa suya. Si hubiera estado más pendiente de la bludger… Si hubiera prestado atención no solo a Daichi y a su estúpida competición con él… Si no hubiera estado tan cegado con marcar... Si hubiera mantenido la mente fría y serena como hacía siempre… Tal vez…

Con el alma en los pies, aterrizó en el campo junto al resto de sus compañeros y se disculpó sinceramente. Estaba destrozado al haber sido la causa de una victoria que estaba ya cantada. Aquel error podría suponer que, por consenso, le expulsaran del equipo. Sin embargo, pese a todo, nadie parecía querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Estaban excesivamente absortos mientras se quejaban a la profesora Owlnest por la jugada de los leones, la cual alegaban que era ilegal. Se suponía que la bludger solo se podía desviar de su trayectoria para evitar que golpearan a los miembros del mismo equipo, no para golpear las pelotas que estaban ya en juego o en el aire.

Pero… ¿qué más daba?

Koushi estaba seguro que solo lo hacían por aquella derrota tan ajustada. Porque era el último partido contra los leones que tendrían muchos de sus compañeros. Además, para más inri, esto no era Quidditch profesional y nadie había salido ―salvo el ego y la confianza de Sugawara― herido, pero… eso poco importaba.

Tal y como pensaba, la profesora Owlnest rechazó las quejas de los de Slytherin y el partido quedó tal y como estaba, con la victoria de Gryffindor y la derrota de Slytherin. Sin poder soportarlo más, Koushi salió lo más rápido que pudo del campo de Quidditch, ignorando los llamados de su capitán y las palabras de ánimo que algunos de los alumnos de su propia casa le dedicaban.

No parecían enfadados, pero necesitaba alejarse, aire, aire fresco, cambiarse la ropa mojada por culpa de la lluvia que había caído en los treinta primeros minutos del partido, sentarse en la sala común de su Casa en las mullidas butacas de cuero negro frente a la chimenea y sumergirse en la lectura de uno de sus muchos libros hasta abstraerse del mundo, hasta que fuera la hora de la cena.

―¡Suga!

No por favor, suplicó mentalmente. El chico se giró tenuemente para observar cómo el guardián de Gryffindor se acercaba corriendo hasta él. No le había dado tiempo a quitarse el todavía mojado uniforme rojo y dorado de Quidditch ni a dejar la escoba junto a las del resto del equipo, puesto que la arrastraba sobre el césped mojado de los jardines. Era como si su único pensamiento fuera hablar con el culpable de la desgracia de Slytherin.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Sawamura? ―preguntó con amargura Koushi. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de la derrota de Slytherin pero había sido el único que le había seguido hasta allí cuando todo su cuerpo, desde su reacción, su huida, hasta su postura, gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo único que deseaba es que le dejaran solo―. ¿No deberías estar celebrando tu merecida victoria?

Daichi ignoró el tono venenoso de las palabras del chico y dio un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

―Yo… Solo quería saber si estás bien ―respondió, algo cohibido.

―Estoy perfectamente ―echó a andar hacia el castillo. En serio… Sólo deseaba quitarse el uniforme plata y esmeralda que no se merecía y leer un buen libro hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Tan complicado era de entender? ―. En serio, vete con tus compañeros, te mereces celebrar esta victoria. Has jugado muy bien.

―Me han metido más de ciento cuarenta puntos ―replicó incrédulo―. ¿A eso le llamas jugar bien?

―Habéis ganado. Eso es lo que cuenta al final ―murmuró sin detenerse.

Daichi bufó por lo cabezota que era la serpiente y apresuró el paso haciendo que, con un rápido movimiento, le cogiera de la manga de la túnica y evitara que continuara caminando hacia el castillo. Koushi ni se giró. No quería que nadie viera su rostro compungido y roto por la rabia y el dolor.

―Por favor… Quiero estar solo ―pidió suplicante el chico con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, intentando que las lágrimas no se desbordaran de sus ojos y que el nudo de su garganta se deshiciera.

Antes de que pudiera pedírselo de nuevo, los brazos de Daichi le rodearon con fuerza, envolviéndoles en una cálida caricia que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara ante el íntimo contacto. No era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero, por lo que fuera, se sentía diferente, excesivamente diferente. Un montón de mariposas, que revoloteaban excitadas en su interior, le acariciaron la boca del estómago, enviando un montón de descargas eléctricas en forma de agradable cosquilleo en su suave piel.

Sin pensárselo, Koushi enterró la cara en el pecho del Gryffindor y, agarrándole la túnica por la espalda para afianzar el abrazo, rompió a llorar como un niño desconsolado cuyo único deseo es volver con su madre tras haberse perdido en algún lugar inhóspito. Los violentos espasmos de su cuerpo chocaban contra la ligera entereza del otro, cubierto por el protector del pecho y hombros, que hacía todo lo posible por evitar que el chico se derrumbara.

―Ven… ―acarició suavemente su espalda―. Vamos por aquí ―susurró contra su oído mientras le guiaba de la mano hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Un grupo de Ravenclaws, que charlaba animadamente comentando hasta el último detalle del partido, pasó justo por el lugar en el que segundos antes habían estado ambos jugadores entrelazados. Koushi agradeció mentalmente que Daichi tuviera tanta sensibilidad y deferencia hacia él como para llevárselo de allí, para que no sufriera las burlas de nadie. Porque no habría sido capaz de soportar las burlas de las águilas.

El de Gryffindor continuó guiándole hasta la linde del bosque. Sin soltar la mano de Suga, lo condujo por entre los árboles, sorteando ramas bajas y raíces salidas que dificultaban el paso, hasta un pequeño claro donde unos cuantos thestrals pastaban tranquilamente. No tardó demasiado tiempo en sentar al chico en el suelo y, en el proceso, a él mismo también.

Koushi había dejado de llorar en cuanto se sentó, con un pequeño sonido indescriptible, pero todavía había rastros salados y tirantes de su pequeño momento de debilidad. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y decoradas grotescamente por pequeños caminitos brillantes por donde habían estado corriendo las lágrimas libremente minutos antes. Daichi le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió cuando los ojos castaños de Suga le miraron.

―Gracias ―susurró con la voz todavía ronca y rota. Se pasó bruscamente las mangas de la túnica del uniforme por la cara para eliminar las lágrimas que quedaban todavía sobre su piel antes de volver a mirarle. Sorbió ligeramente por la nariz.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos durante lo que a Suga le pareció un tiempo minúsculo. Le habría gustado observar los ojos de Daichi indefinidamente, poder disfrutar de los matices chocolate que le arrancaban los rayos de sol que se colaban entren las ramas, de sus pupilas dilatándose y contrayéndose por la luz brillante, hasta el movimiento de sus pestañas cada vez que parpadeaba.

Y no sabía por qué le pasaba esto.

Al final, fue Daichi el primero en romper el silencio en el que se habían sumido y que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo eliminar.

―Has jugado muy bien ―comentó sinceramente. La carcajada seca que escapó de la garganta de Koushi fue suficiente para que el león le mirara azorado y alzara la voz―. ¡Es cierto! ―exclamó, soltando un gallo tan estridente que se tapó la boca avergonzado. Koushi tuvo grandes ganas de reírse en su cara, pero no sería justo puesto que él también estaba acusando los mismos cambios.

Se aclaró la garganta, intentando que los cambios de voz que estaba sufriendo por culpa de la pubertad se mantuvieran dormitando un poco más. No era muy creíble que quién te estuviera hablando, intentando animarte, fuera el juguete de goma de tu perro. Sin embargo, aquello fue suficiente para hacer que Koushi sonriera de nuevo, aunque solo fuera tenuemente.

―Ha sido un desastre y lo sabes.

―Si la quaffle no hubiese sido desviada, habrías marcado y habríais ganado. No me habría dado tiempo a atraparla ―confesó rascándose la mejilla.

―Realmente habríamos quedado en empate ―le recordó evitando que Daichi dijera algo más.

―Pero…

Koushi negó con la cabeza y, pegando las piernas a su cuerpo, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó―. Creo que me van a echar del equipo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Daichi horrorizado. Sus ojos se habían abierto como si fuera algo impensable―. ¡Pero si ha sido solo un partido!

―O tal vez me vaya yo…

El Gryffindor gateó hasta ponerse justo delante del chico y le alzó la cabeza por el mentón tan súbitamente, que consiguió lo que quería. Que Koushi le mirase solo a él.

―¡¿Estás bromeando?! ―le gritó. Le ponía enfermo que pensara tan mal de él. ¡Había estado maravillosamente! ¿Por qué no quería verlo? ―. ¡No puedes irte así como así solo por un estúpido partido! ¡Nos ibais ganando por una ventaja de ciento cuarenta puntos! ¡Habéis sido muy superiores en todos los aspectos! ―exclamó alterado. Pequeños gallos le salían de vez en cuando (los cuales Koushi encontró sumamente adorables) pero eso no le impidió continuar. Estaba ofendido y dolido que el mismo al que consideraba su amigo, tuviera tan poca estima de sí mismo. Y eso le enfadaba. Respiraba entrecortadamente y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una fiereza tan propia de un león que cualquiera encontraría intimidante. Pero no Koushi. Él pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba por aquella mirada, y no por culpa del miedo que pudiera emitir Daichi con ella. Sino por el aliciente que suponía para todas aquellas mariposas que afloraban en su estómago.

―Pero habéis ganado vosotros. Al final, eso es lo único que cuenta ―repitió nuevamente, amargamente, apartando con delicadeza la mano de Daichi de su barbilla, en un vano intento por calmarse, y centrando su mirada en el ciempiés que correteaba por la corteza del árbol.

―No opino lo mismo ―murmuró ligeramente enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos. El Slytherin sonrió antes de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo. El sol apretaba con fuerza tras la intensa lluvia que había caído, rodeando con sus rayos la cabeza de Daichi, formando a su alrededor un halo casi celestial, iluminando su piel ligeramente más morena que la suya y arrancando cálidos destellos de sus ojos chocolate, ligeramente entrecerrados y protegidos por aquel escudo de pestañas negras. Koushi pudo apreciar cómo las facciones infantiles iban tomando, poco a poco, la dureza propia de las de un adulto, aunque aún le faltara mucho para terminar su desarrollo.

Su mandíbula se iba delineando tan delicadamente como su nariz, adquiriendo un aspecto regio; los pómulos comenzaban a sobresalir bajo sus dulces ojos y los labios carnosos y ligeramente brillantes gracias a la lengua que escapaba de ellos para lubricarlos, parecían prestarse encantados a una larga sesión de…

Koushi abrió los ojos como platos, tragando saliva dificultosamente, y se echó hacia atrás, con la espalda completamente recta pegada al tronco del árbol. ¿Qué acababa de ser eso? ¿Por qué se había quedado tan absorto mirando los labios de Daichi? ¿Por qué se le había pasado por la cabeza el besarlos? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el abrazo de antes? ¿O con el contacto casi irrompible de los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas? ¿O con las mariposas que revoloteaban caprichosas en su estómago?

Podía sentir cómo su corazón latía desbocado por semejantes pensamientos, resonando con fuerza en sus oídos, como su pulso se aceleraba como una poción en plena ebullición y la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba hasta el punto de sentir un frío sudor creciendo en su nuca. Su compañero le dedicó una mirada confusa mientras observaba cómo Koushi se pasaba la mano por el pelo y la nuca, nervioso, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

―¿Estás bien, Suga? ―preguntó confundido, inclinándose un poco sobre el chico.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico, que se apresuró a asentir rápidamente, deseando que se alejara de su rostro para que no fuera capaz de escuchar la turbación de su corazón.

―¿Seguro? ―No parecía demasiado convencido―. Si quieres seguir llorando, puedes hacerlo. No voy a decírselo a nadie ―se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió―. Puedes confiar en este león.

―¿Por qué? ―La pregunta le salió sola, rota y entrecortada, con un tono demasiado agudo denotando el cambio que también estaba experimentando su cuerpo.

―Porque somos amigos, ¿no? ―dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Koushi le miró durante unos segundos antes de tirarse encima del chico y abrazarle, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas. Daichi le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendido ante la súbita reacción, acariciando suavemente su espalda. La quietud del bosque se rompía solo por el canto de alguno de los pájaros y por los sollozos de Koushi―. ¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó cuando el chico se separó ahogando el último de sus gimoteos.

―Sí…

Daichi le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas suavemente, justo por debajo de los ojos, para secarle las lágrimas que amenazaban con secarse, dejando la marca de la tristeza en su piel. Koushi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se sintió un estúpido y un imbécil. Un idiota por llorar como un niño pequeño por algo que ni siquiera suponía un motivo en sí. Agradeció que Daichi no le atosigara ni le obligara a contárselo. Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

―Gracias… ―susurró.

―No tienes que dármelas ―La sonrisa que le dedicó bastó para que su corazón volviera a dar un vuelco vertiginoso.

Solo podía haber una razón por la que sintiera todos aquellos cosquilleos cada vez que Daichi le tocaba o miraba, y era que le gustara. Decidió utilizar las preguntas que había leído en una revista de su madre hacía años y que él, como el niño curioso y ávido de lectura que era, se aprendió de memoria. ¿Lo consideraba un buen amigo? Sí, aunque no se conocieran desde hacía demasiado. ¿Estaba a gusto con él? Sí. ¿Pensaba en él con frecuencia? Para vergüenza suya, sí que se había descubierto pensando en el Gryffindor en las situaciones más inesperadas, como en clase o en la cama. ¿Se sentía seguro con él? Muchísimo. ¿Aprovechaba a mirarle furtivamente? Muchas veces, sobre todo en el Gran Comedor. ¿Le gustaría un contacto más íntimo? Sí…

Lo había pensado tan seguro que no tenía ninguna duda. Estaba enamorado de Daichi. ¡Solo tenía trece años! Aquella revelación le lleno de temor y miedo. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Tal vez solo fuera una confusión por el cariño y la comprensión que le había demostrado aquella mañana.

―Tengo una bolsa de diablillos de pimienta y sapos de menta ―le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿Quieres que vaya a por ella?

―¿Y hacer que te pierdas la celebración de la victoria con tu Casa? ―preguntó antes de negar con la cabeza―. No te preocupes. Ya estoy bien ―Le aseguró con una sonrisa―. Anda, vete a disfrutar un poco.

―¿Seguro?

Koushi soltó una carcajada.

―¡Pero mírate! Estás deseoso de irte ―señaló, a lo que el Gryffindor se sonrojó―. De verdad, vete. Ya has hecho más que cualquiera de mi Casa. Muchísimas gracias.

Daichi se levantó para acuclillarse nuevamente y ponerse un dedo delante de los labios, como si estuviera sopesando algo.

―Me voy solo si prometes que dejarás de llamarme Sawamura―dijo.

―¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ―preguntó Koushi confundido.

―Daichi―le animó a que lo repitiera―. Vamos. Dai-chi.

―Daichi―repitió el Slytherin saboreando cada una de las sílabas. El león pareció contento―. Entonces tú tienes que llamarme Koushi.

―Koushi… ―la sonrisa que se pintó en sus labios renovó de energías el pequeño cuerpo de la serpiente. Su corazón latió con calidez y pronto se vio a sí mismo devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Nos vemos por la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces ocurrió lo que jamás pensaría que ocurriría. Daichi le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para salir corriendo. La capa de su uniforme rojo y dorado ondeo contra el viento y desapareció entre los árboles como un destello fugaz.

Koushi se llevó la mano a la mejilla, atónito. Daichi le había besado la mejilla. Por un momento, recordó lo que su madre le dijo una vez cuando era pequeño. “ _Cuando alguien te dé un beso en la mejilla, te está mostrando su admiración, su cordialidad y su amistad. Sonríe por ello, porque habrás encontrado a alguien a quien has de atesorar._ ”

No sabía si lo que realmente sentía por Daichi era amor o cariño, pero, desde luego, pensaba cuidarle como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leer y por los preciosisimos kudos que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior. De verdad, mil gracias :3  
> Espero que este os haya gustado tanto o más que el otro ^^  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)  
> Ciao~~


	3. Cuarto curso ― Confianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Daichi descubre que no es malo sentir miedo.

Sawamura Daichi lo tenía todo. Era alto e inteligente, la naturaleza le había dotado con una complexión robusta y atractiva, además de ciertas capacidades atléticas que lo hacían perfecto para el Quidditch. Sacaba buenas notas y no se metía en líos… casi nunca. Además, le habían sorteado en la casa de Godric Gryffindor, la mejor de toda la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. En definitiva, era la definición del alumno perfecto.

Sin embargo, había otro que lo superaba.

Su mejor amigo, Sugawara Koushi.

También él parecía haber sido bendecido por la naturaleza; aunque casi igual de alto que Daichi, no compartía con este la corpulencia aunque sí las capacidades atléticas que lo convirtieron en uno de los mejores jugadores de su Casa. Era sumamente inteligente, llegando a destacar con halagos de los profesores en Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Por si fuera poco, compartía una belleza casi irreal, etérea, con algunos de los seres mágicos que aparecían en los libros. ¿Sería hijo o pariente de alguna veela?

¿La única pega que le veía la gente? Que había acabado dentro de la casa de Salazar Slytherin, la que más magos tenebrosos había dado. ¿Era eso realmente algo de suma importancia? Para Daichi, desde luego que no.

Ser amigo de Suga era como una liberación. Podía ser él mismo, sin tener que seguir con los estándares de perfección que le habían impuesto sus propios compañeros; podía escabullirse del castillo, pasear por el Bosque Prohibido y hasta llegar a Hogsmeade sin que nadie, jamás, lo supiera. Podía hacer cosas impensables como colarse en la sección restringida de la biblioteca sin permiso de un profesor o dar largos paseos a la luz de la luna por los tejados de las torres más altas.

Sin duda, estar con Suga le hacía apreciar facetas de la vida que no habría descubierto si no fuera en su compañía.

Sí. Daba las gracias de que aquella mañana de octubre se hubiera encontrado con él en el campo de Quidditch. Daba gracias porque la personalidad optimista y alegre de Koushi le hubiera perdonado los prejuicios que tenía en contra de las serpientes, porque su presentación no hubiera quedado en el olvido y porque una vaga promesa entre dos extraños se convirtiera en lo que hoy era; la mejor amistad que había tenido Daichi en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, aquel día, todo parecía tambalearse. Los cimientos que creía tan sólidos y fuertes comenzaron a resquebrajarse con un factor con el que el de Gryffindor no contaba.

Una chica.

―¡Sugawara! ―gritó Marie Köfhi, corriendo hasta las escaleras de la torre de Adivinación.

―Hola, Marie ―La sonrisa de Koushi era tan brillante que Daichi, justo al lado del Slytherin, sintió celos de que se la dedicara a otra persona que no fuera él―. ¿Ya terminaste con tu clase?

La chica asintió tan graciosa y enérgicamente que la mata de rizos negros cómo el ébano se movió como un montón de muelles a distinto compás, como si formaran una perfecta sinfonía sin sonido. A Daichi le recordó más un nido de serpientes que otra cosa. Se esforzó por observarla más detenidamente deseando, en el fondo, que también reparara en él y le saludara, aunque solo fuera para volver a la conversación que tan absorta la tenía con Koushi.

La piel color chocolate de la chica que brillaba con la luz grisácea de la mañana, además de las generosas curvas que su cuerpo formaba tan naturalmente, hacían que cualquier chico perdiera la cabeza. Cualquiera, quizás, menos él. No es que Marie no fuera guapa, a la vista estaba que era más que atractiva, pero a él no le gustaba. No la encontraba atrayente… y tal vez fuera algo en su mirada o en su forma de ser lo que le echaba hacia atrás. O que lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. 

¿Y se suponía que los Ravenclaw tenían educación?

―Ten ―Le dijo, dándole un libro de extensión considerable y cubiertas marrones de cuero gastadas. Parecía que se había caído por las escaleras o que habían estado dándole patadas, porque las esquinas estaban despeluchadas.

―¿Ya lo has terminado? ―preguntó sorprendido Koushi, tomando el libro y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Marie soltó una risita que habría resultado encantadora de no ser porque a Daichi le recordó al canto de una arpía.

―¡No podía dejarlo! ―exclamó jocosamente juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho. Antes de que Koushi pudiera dejar caer el brazo con el libro a un lado de su cuerpo, lo alzó, tomándole de la mano y lo abrió. Le estaba tocando deliberadamente, rozando sus dedos como si no se diera cuenta de ellos. Siguió pasando las hojas hasta llegar a la parte que buscaba―. Creo que mi parte favorita es la dedicada a los seres feéricos.

―Es una de las más interesantes ―convino el chico, asintiendo al tiempo que sonreía. No parecía nervioso por el contacto más que evidente. Es más, tenía tanta templanza que no lo molestaban las miradas divertidas de otros alumnos. Daichi se vio obligado a sonreír tenuemente cuando sintió la mirada de Koushi sobre él durante un breve lapso de tiempo―. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado?

―Mm… ―comenzó―. Creo que no sabría decantarme por una sola ―murmuró, llevándose la mano hacia los labios y dándose unos pequeños topecitos con los dedos―. ¿Tienes algún otro libro?

Suga negó con la cabeza.

―Aquí no ―murmuró―. Pero estoy esperando a que mi padre me mande dos nuevos volúmenes. Uno sobre criaturas acuáticas de agua salada y otro sobre agua dulce. Podría dejártelos cuando los reciba. 

―¡Oh! ¡Me encantaría! ―exclamó emocionada. El de Gryffindor no veía qué le hiciera especialmente ilusión, pero no podía tampoco decir nada―. Hay tantas cosas que aprender…―añadió soñadora. Koushi no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

―Es sorprendente la cantidad de vida que hay en nuestro planeta y a la que apenas hacemos caso. ¿No crees, Daichi?

―¿Eh? ―Aquella pregunta le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. Los ojos claros de Suga le miraban fijamente, con aquellos reflejos dorados que bien podrían haberse confundido con los de un tesoro, esperando una respuesta de parte de su amigo―. Sí. Sí. Por supuesto.

Koushi sonrió enigmáticamente, sabiendo que no había estado prestando atención a la conversación, y continuó charlando con Marie, como si nunca hubiera recibido una respuesta a su pregunta (o como si nunca la hubiera formulado). 

A sus oídos, solo llegaban ligeras frases inconclusas entre la alumna de Ravenclaw y el de Slytherin. Que si un libro por aquí, que si otro por allá, que si tal criatura era cual, que si qué guapo eres, que si qué raro que no tengas novia, que si estás libre para ir a Hogsmeade este sábado…

Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

Daichi giró la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Suga, incrédulo por la dirección que había tomado aquella conversación. ¿No se suponía que estaban hablando de criaturas mágicas? ¿Qué tenía que ver la salida de Hogsmeade con eso? ¿Aquella chica estaba coqueteando tan abiertamente con Koushi delante de él? ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? ¿No sería mejor esperar a que estuvieran solos? A no ser que él no contase como un “alguien” y por eso no le importara sacar todas sus cartas. Aunque creía que se merecía un poco de respeto. Vale… tal vez no. Él no era más que el amigo de Koushi, no se merecía ningún tipo de explicación o debía conceder algún permiso. 

―La verdad es que ya tenía planes ―murmuró Koushi, sonriendo levemente y pasándose la mano por la nuca―. Iba a ir con Daichi a la Casa de los Gritos, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios del león al tiempo que un rayo de esperanza le calentaba el corazón.

―Sí ―susurró mirando con nuevos ojos a su amigo. Nunca jamás se había alegrado tanto de tenerle como amigo.

Su felicidad y victoria iban a durar bien poco.

―Pero la Casa de los Gritos está cerrada. No se puede entrar ―respondió Marie frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Estaba claro que no le había gustado para nada la negativa del Slytherin―. ¿No preferirías ir a Honeydukes? ―preguntó esperanzada tomándole nuevamente de la mano. Mira que era persistente―. Podríamos comprar unos dulces y luego ir a mirar a la tienda Tiros Largos. Dicen que han traído una nueva colección desde París que es maravillosa ―propuso con una sonrisa y, para ganarse el punto por el golpe de gracia, añadió―. Así podríamos hablar más tranquilamente sobre las criaturas acuáticas de las que seguro que ya has leído algo.

Suga permaneció callado mirando las manos entrelazadas durante unos pocos segundos que a Daichi le parecieron tan largos e insoportables, que no tardó en poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención.

―Me voy yendo hacia el comedor. Luego nos vemos.

―Pero Daichi…

Sin embargo, antes de que Koushi pudiera añadir algo más, el león ya había tomado, escaleras abajo, el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. No quería escuchar planes ajenos en los que no estuviera incluido. Sonaba egoísta, se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño por no recibir la atención que quería y de quién quería, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien y, que justamente a ese alguien que era importante lo estuvieran intentando apartar de su lado era algo con lo que simplemente no podía lidiar. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Suga, ¿tan difícil era de comprender?

Era su mejor amigo. Estar con él era encontrarle sentido a la vida. Y llevaban planeando aquella salida desde hacía meses, concretamente desde el verano, esos dos meses del año en los que no habían dejado que pasaran ni tres días sin recibir noticias el uno del otro. Todo para que ahora, una chica cualquiera, se interpusiera entre ellos… Pues no le hacía demasiada gracia la verdad. 

Pero no podía ser egoísta, ¿o sí? No. Si Suga quería salir con ella, estaba en todo su derecho y Daichi, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, no era nadie para prohibírselo.

Se estaba sirviendo ya el primer plato de puré de guisantes cuando vio a Marie entrar como un tornado en el Gran Comedor. Pocos fueron los que la prestaron atención mientras avanzaba rauda hacia su mesa. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se la quedaron mirando cuando se detuvo frente al guardián del equipo. 

Tenía los mofletes inflados, respiraba frenéticamente y tenía los ojos ligeramente húmedos, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. Además, le miraba con una rabia y un odio que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, nervioso por lo que fuese a acontecer. ¿Por qué parecía como si él fuera el mal de todos sus problemas?

―Eh… ¿querías algo? ―le preguntó Nishinoya, un alumno de tercero que se había sentado junto a Daichi para hablar sobre la próxima temporada de Quidditch.

Marie le miró de arriba abajo, arrugando la nariz y apartando la mirada como si le diera asco, tan solo para centrarla en el chico que no sabía dónde meterse.

―Espero que estés contento ―comenzó cuando encontró su voz―. Has echado a perder a uno de los mejores chicos de esta escuela ―dijo con la voz tan fina como un hilo, justo antes de marcharse hacia su mesa, tomando asiendo junto a un grupo de chicas que no tardaron en rodearla y avasallarla a preguntas.

―¿Has entendido algo de lo que ha dicho? ―preguntó nuevamente Nishinoya, parpadeando confundido y sin dejar de mirar a Marie, que parecía querer hacer que la cabeza de Daichi explotara en un millón de pedazos sin dejar ni rastro de su presencia.

―No…

―Bah ―dijo, restándole importancia al asunto. Pues sí que se recuperaba pronto. Comenzó a servirse unos cuantos muslitos de pollo frito en el plato―. Se le habrá fundido el cerebro con tanto estudio. Ya sabes cómo son estos Ravenclaw.

―¿Te refieres a eso que a ti no te pasará ni en un millón de años? ―el tono burlón del chico al lado de Nishinoya bastó para que el aludido frunciera el ceño.

―Cállate,Ryuu―murmuró tras darle una merecida colleja. Se sobó la nuca perfectamente rapada antes de quejase.

Daichi desconectó de la discusión entre esos dos y continuó mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que podría haber pasado entre Suga y Marie, lo que pudieran haber hablado, pero no parecía tan importante a juzgar por la cara del chico, que entraba en aquel mismo instante al comedor, llamando por completo la atención del de Gryffindor.

Llevaba el libro bajo el brazo y sonreía mientras hablaba con otro chico de su Casa. No se había percatado de lo popular que era Suga hasta aquel momento. Aquella revelación hizo que un sentimiento de disconformidad creciera en la boca de su estómago. Era una molestia persistente que no hacía más que agobiarle y hacerle pensar mal de todo el mundo. Una presencia que no le abandonó hasta que no llegó el sábado y Suga se le acercó durante el desayuno.

―¿Listo para nuestra excursión? ―preguntó sonriente. Estaba nervioso y anhelante, como un niño durante la mañana de Navidad. Se había vestido completamente para la ocasión ahora que el frío comenzaba a hacer mella en la zona; un abrigo completamente negro, la bufanda y guantes con los colores de su casa y un pequeño gorro negro sobre el pelo, protegiéndolo del aire y el frío. 

―¿No ibas a ir con Marie a Hogsmeade?

Koushi le miró confundido.

―Había quedado antes contigo ―repuso antes de mirar el plato de comida que tenía el chico frente a él―. Aunque tal vez no salgamos en algún futuro cercano… ―murmuró antes de sentarse y negar con la cabeza―. Desde luego, los Gryffindor coméis como limas…

Daichi soltó una carcajada antes de tragar el tenedor que se había metido en la boca.

―Si esto te parece mucho, espera a ver a Nishinoya o a Hinata―ante la expresión de confusión de Suga, que consistió en una ceja alzada, una mirada de incredulidad y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sonrió levemente―. Son dos alumnos de cursos inferiores ―le aclaró, apiadándose de él―. Ambos han hecho las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

―Eso no quiere decir que vayáis a ganar la copa este año ―respondió burlón.

―No te confíes ―repuso.

Suga abrió la boca para cerrarla casi al instante; no valía la pena contestarle con otra puyita. Cogió a Daichi de una mano y, sin dejar que se terminara toda la comida, tiró de él hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

―Vámonos ya, que como sigas comiendo, no podremos entrar.

―¿Entrar? ―Koushi le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa y continuó tirando de él hacia los jardines del castillo. No iban en dirección a Hogsmeade, tal y como él había previsto, y aquello lo asustó. Empezó a pensar que el Slytherin se había golpeado en la cabeza y no recordaba cómo orientarse―. Koushi, ¿a dónde vamos? ―preguntó girando la cabeza y mirando por encima de su hombro―. El pueblo está por ahí ―dijo, señalando en dirección contraria.

―¿Y quién ha dicho que vayamos a ir al pueblo? ―preguntó sin girarse a mirarlo. Su tono prometía una buena dosis de travesuras y aventuras y Daichi no pudo sino dejarse guiar. Confiaba ciegamente en él.

Continuaron caminando. Los terrenos del colegio estaban demasiado tranquilos y silenciosos, como si no hubiera ni un solo alma rondando por ahí. Casi podía asegurar que estaba caminando hacia una muerte segura y, pese a lo esperado por la situación, no sentía ningún miedo. Porque, por no pasar, no soplaba ni la más ligera brisa por la copa de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Fue entonces cuando Daichi lo vio y se paró en seco, haciendo que Koushi casi se cayera del esfuerzo. 

―¿Ahora qué pasa? ―preguntó confundido.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia el sauce boxeador. El mismo que permanecía quieto y tenía un aspecto inocente ¡Hacia el maldito mismo sauce boxeador que no dudaría en aplastarse con sus ramas si te atrevías a respirar el mismo aire que él!

―Ni de coña…

―¿Ni de coña qué? ―repitió el chico sin comprender las palabras de su amigo.

―No pienso acercarme a menos de veinte metros de esa cosa.

Koushi se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

―No sabía que fueras tan cobarde ―se burló, soltándole de la mano y cruzándose de brazos. Ahora sí que parecía el estándar de Slytherin.

―¡No soy cobarde! ―exclamó ofendido, como si le hubieran herido en el orgullo. No había nada peor que llamar cobarde a un Gryffindor; parecía que más que una pequeña broma, le hubieras atravesado el cuerpo con una espada oxidada―. Soy precavido.

―Otra forma de decirlo ―Daichi frunció el ceño al tiempo que tiraba de Koushi y lo dejaba a escasos centímetros de él.

―En serio, Koushi, no quiero ir.

El Slytherin dejó escapar todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que la distancia entre ambos fuera un poco mayor. Desde luego, no lo comprendería nunca.

―Pensé que querías ir a la Casa de los Gritos ―dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―Sí…

―¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ―preguntó como si no entendiera su punto de vista. Para la mente del Slytherin no era tan complicado. ¿Qué mejor ocasión para ir que aprovechando una excursión a Hogsmeade? ¡Tendrían todo el día y nadie se preguntaría por su paradero! ¡Era el momento perfecto!

―¡Claro que quiero entrar! ―exclamó, apresurándose a bajar la voz―. Quiero hacerlo más que ninguna otra cosa, pero… ¿no puede ser por la puerta?

―Te creía más listo ―murmuró Koushi antes de darle nuevamente la mano―. A ver, no podemos ir por la puerta como tú dices porque llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Ya has visto la cantidad de alumnos que se pasean por las verjas exteriores. 

―¿Y cómo sabes que por aquí vamos a poder llegar?

Koushi esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, la misma que le había visto cuando hablaba con Marie y él le respondió vagamente, o como muchas otras veces en las que parecía estar en conocimiento de algo mucho más grande que los demás simplemente no llegaban ni a conocer.

―¿Piensas que solo me dedico a leer y a patearte el culo en el Quidditch?

―Eso no pasó el año pasado.

―Tú mismo dijiste que fui muy superior ―se burló, sonriendo al recordar sus palabras. Le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Daichi antes de sonreírle―. Confías en mí, ¿sí o no?

Daichi sonrió. Era obvio que confiaba en él. Ciegamente.

―Claro.

Ambos chicos se fueron acercando poco a poco, manteniendo una distancia de seguridad con el sauce para no sufrir ningún daño, y observaron los movimientos del árbol. Koushi lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que hizo que dejara de moverse, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra. 

―Vamos ―dijo Koushi agachándose y poniéndose a cuatro patas, caminando lo más agachado que pudo hasta llegar al hueco que se abría entre las raíces. Entró a gatas, apartando algunas ramitas con la mano, metiendo primero la cabeza y deslizándose por una rampa de tierra hasta llegar al final del trayecto: la boca de un túnel de techo excesivamente bajo. Daichi no tardó en seguirlo, dándose prisa para no ser golpeado por las ramas, aun cuando Koushi le había asegurado que no sufriría ningún tipo de daño. 

―¿A dónde va este túnel? ―Le preguntó Daichi ligeramente encorvado, echando a andar justo por detrás de Koushi.

―”Lumos” ―exclamó sacando la varita para iluminar el túnel―. Justo a dónde te he dicho. A la Casa de los Gritos. 

―¿Ya habías estado aquí? ―Suga asintió y sonrió.

―Pero no te preocupes, nunca he ido más allá del final del túnel ―Lo miró por encima del hombro―. Nunca iría sin ti.

Daichi tragó saliva nerviosamente y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. La poca claridad que había gracias a la luz que arrojaba la varita del Slytherin iluminaba sus ojos dándole el tono del oro más puro. Por un momento creyó imaginarse observado por un dios imperecedero.

Continuaron caminando tan doblados como podían por unos pasadizos que no parecían acabar nunca. El ruido de sus pisadas y sus respiraciones algo dificultosas eran todo lo que escuchaban. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, el túnel comenzó a elevarse y a contonearse como una serpiente al reptar por el suelo… El mejor lugar por el que un Slytherin podía desenvolverse. 

Cuando Daichi pensó que jamás llegarían a su destino, una tenue luz apareció frente a sus ojos. Era una pequeña apertura. Koushi se giró y alzó un pulgar, dándole a entender que ya habían llegado. 

Un nudo de nerviosismo se le formó en la boca del estómago. Koushi le tendió la mano y ambos se encaminaron, con las varitas en mano, hacia la pequeña apertura. 

Habían llegado a una habitación sumamente desordenada y llena de polvo. Un alérgico a los ácaros habría muerto en el acto. Estaba claro que llevaba muchísimos años vacía. No sabía quiénes habían vivido allí, pero estaba claro que nadie se había preocupado por ella; el papel estaba desgastado, roto y despegado de las paredes, el suelo manchado de lo que parecía sangre y los muebles astillados, como si una fiera hubiera sido puesta en libertad. Por último, las ventanas estaban bloqueadas por tablones, evitando que los curiosos pudieran colarse.

El chico miró a Daichi, que permanecía con la boca abierta.

―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó. La voz le salió temblorosa por la excitación y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

Daichi permaneció en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de cada rincón de la habitación. No había soltado la mano de Koushi, pero una parte de él se alegraba por ello. Necesitaba algo que le recordara que estaba en el mundo real, que no era ningún sueño…

―Sí… yo también pienso lo mismo ―dijo el Slytherin comprendiendo la falta de palabras de su amigo y echando a andar hacia la puerta, la cual colgaba de una de las bisagras. Con pasos temblorosos y dubitativos, entraron en el vestíbulo que parecía sacado de una novela de terror. Telarañas de todos los tamaños ocupaban cada rincón. 

Subieron la precaria escalera que amenazaba con derrumbarse con un solo soplido hasta el piso superior. La primera habitación que encontraron, tenía la puerta rota, partida por la mitad. La madera cedió, quejándose, como si se resquebrajara y se abrió, dejando a la vista una gran habitación. 

Una cama de proporciones magníficas con dosel y cortinas polvorientas les daba la bienvenida. Había una chimenea en una de las paredes y junto a ella una butaca con un agujero en el asiento. 

―Esto es… alucinante ―dijo Daichi sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor.

―Sí…

―Da miedo ―reconoció.

―¿Eso fue lo que sentiste? ―preguntó Koushi, haciendo que Daichi se girara abruptamente a mirarle―. Cuando estuve hablando con Marie, quiero decir.

―¿Miedo? ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo? ―intentó cambiar de tema, pero el otro no se lo permitió. Apretó su mano y tiró de ella para que le mirase a la cara―. No digas tonterías.

―Si tienes miedo de perderme como amigo, respira tranquilo ―le sonrió amablemente, intentando que sus palabras llegaran hasta el alma de Daichi. No podía creerse que pudiera pensar que le iba a dejar de lado. Era tan improbable cómo que el sol se pusiera por el este―. Tendrían que torturarme eternamente para que dejara de serlo.

Daichi le miró fijamente antes de soltar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y sonreír.

―¿Lo sabías?

―Tu cara es como un libro abierto. Y ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta leer ―intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

―Me siento como un tonto.

―Bueno… No eres tan listo como yo, pero tampoco te quedas atrás. No te hagas de menos.

Daichi sonrió ante la sonrisa traviesa de Koushi y rio. Rio como hacía días que no lo hacía. Agradeció tener la suerte de tenerle como amigo, por muy estúpido que se pusiera. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía motivos para dudar de él. Y sintió cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de él. Había sido un egoísta. Él y todos sus pensamientos.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando se supo observado por Koushi. El estudio al que le sometía por el rabillo del ojo le ponía nervioso. Siempre le pasaba igual. Sentía su pulso acelerarse, su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que estaba convencido de que le atravesaría el pecho y el calor agolparse en las palmas de sus manos.

―¿Continuamos explorando la casa o has tenido suficiente, amigo? ―dijo, recalcando la última palabra.

Daichi asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.

―Sigamos. Después de ti, amigo ―respondió haciendo una reverencia y arrancando las risas de Koushi.

La Casa de los Gritos se había transformado en el ambiente disentido y perfecto para la reafirmación de una amistad que dudaría tanto como las leyendas que circulaban alrededor de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Ya estamos en el cuarto año de estos dos, el inicio de... eh... ¿cómo llamarlo? Bueno, solo os aseguro que a partir del siguiente capítulo vais a poder observarles en pleno besugismo... Porque eso es lo que son, un par de besugos xD  
> Así que bueno, lo primero de todo, quiero agradeceros las lecturas, los kudos y los comentarios. Me hace mucha, muchísima ilusión :3  
> Espero que este os haya gustado también, que haya sido capaz de plasmar las emociones de los pre-adolescentes correctamente y que no haya cometido mucho OOC. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o petición es bien recibida :3  
> Y... bueno, sin nada más que añadir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que subiré el miércoles (rezad porque no se me olvide. La neurona no trabaja demasiado bien con el calor xD)  
> Un besito muy grande~~  
> Ciao~~


	4. Quinto curso ― Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Koushi descubre el significado de la expresión "pico y pala".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
> ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS KUDOS!!! <3 <3 <3  
> ¡¡¡OS AMODORO MUCHISIMO!!!  
> Os dejo con el capítulo que comenzó toda la historia de "De serpientes y leones".

―¿Sugawara? ―llamó una voz femenina en voz baja, en el tono perfecto para no molestar a los demás estudiantes dentro de la biblioteca. Koushi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Yui Michimiya, una chica bastante mona de la casa de Gryffindor, quien no tardó en tomar asiento frente a él―. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

―Claro… ―dijo, algo confundido por la aproximación de la chica. No es que le molestara su presencia, pero nunca habían hablado más que una vez en clase cuando Daichi les presentó―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó cerrando su libro sobre criaturas nocturnas.

Observó cómo Yui se revolvía incómoda en la silla, jugueteando con sus manos al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban con la mirada algún punto estratégico que le inspirara la confianza necesaria para poder atacar el asunto con decisión y tranquilidad. Sugawara esperó pacientemente a que la chica se decidiera a hablar, contando los segundos para volver a ponerse con su queridísimo libro y terminar, de una vez por todas, el trabajo que les había puesto el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

―Eres muy amigo de Sawamura, ¿verdad? ―Una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza es todo lo que recibió. La chica inspiró profundamente, con los ojos cerrados y llevándose una mano al pecho, como si tratara de refrenar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón―. ¿Sabes si tiene planes para ir a Hogsmeade?

―Pues la verdad es que no lo sé ―Mentiroso, gritó una voz en su cabeza―. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Yui sonrió con sus ojos castaños fijos en la mesa de la biblioteca, concretamente en las pastas del libro que Koushi había estado consultando hasta el momento de la interrupción. El alumno de Slytherin sabía que no iba a gustarle la respuesta, fuera cual fuera, pero no podía echarse atrás. No ahora. Intentó no contener demasiado la respiración para que la chica no se percatara de la perturbación que le producían sus palabras.

―Yo… Ya sabes que es San Valentín y… ―cerró la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta de los tartamudeos que estaba emitiendo y se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviendo un poco su peinado. Ni siquiera llevaba el uniforme completo, le faltaba la corbata que debería haber estado atada a su cuello―. Me gustaría invitarle a pasar el día conmigo.

Si Koushi hubiera estado bebiendo o comiendo algo se habría atragantado de tal manera que habría necesitado una reanimación cardiorrespiratoria de emergencia.

―¿U-una cita? ―repitió incrédulamente, sin salir de su estupor.

Yui sonrió tímidamente mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

―Yo… yo no lo llamaría así, pero… ―comenzó a balbucear incoherencias al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello corto y ligeramente despeinado por su nerviosismo―. Necesito consejo.

―Le estás pidiendo consejo a una serpiente. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad?  ―preguntó intentando asegurarse y mirando de derecha a izquierda intentando encontrar al grupo de alumnos que hubieran decidido gastarle una broma. Yui se encogió de hombros.

―Serpiente o no, eres amigo suyo. Le conoces mejor que nadie ―juntó ambas manos por delante de su rostro y cerró los ojos―. Por favor. Te lo suplico.

Sugawara parpadeó confundido. Se rascó distraídamente la mejilla y cerró el libro, comprobando con decepción que no podría terminar nunca el trabajo. Yui pareció darse cuenta de ello, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse.

―¡N-no quiero hacerle daño ni nada de eso! ―Se excusó―. ¡Es solo que me gusta tantísimo…! Es siempre tan bueno conmigo, tan amable… Tiene una de las sonrisas más bonitas del mundo y es tan responsable… Por eso le han nombrado prefecto. ¡No había nadie mejor que él para ese puesto! ―exclamó mirando soñadoramente hacia el techo. El chico tragó saliva nerviosamente; no le estaba gustando nada el cariz que estaba tomando esta conversación―. Además… Seguro que has visto sus ojos ―se abrazó a sí misma y dejó escapar un pequeño gritito―. ¡Me muero! ―parecía una de esas muchachas enamoradas que dan tanto asco de los libros muggles. Comenzó a sentirse molesto, sumamente incómodo y con ganas de asesinar a alguien―. Sawamura es…

Permaneció en silencio durante el tiempo que desconectó de la conversación. Un segundo más escuchando hablar de los pectorales del chico, o de sus brazos o de cualquier parte de su anatomía que pudiera haber visto y se volvería loco. ¿Por qué había acudido a él? De todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué él? Comenzó a tamborilear los dedos contra las páginas del libro antes de mirarla. Continuaba hablando sin parar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Daichi y, por un instante, el enfado y molestia que estaban creciendo dentro de él desaparecieron. ¿Cómo podría estar enfadado con ella? No tenía la culpa de nada. Sus sentimientos eran sinceros y había acudido a él en busca de consejo para no fastidiarla. Solo por eso, debería de admirarla por tener el valor que él no había logrado conseguir en estos últimos años.

―¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ―preguntó derrotadamente, intentando que su tono de fastidio no se notara demasiado. No quería ayudarla a salir con Daichi, y una parte dentro de él clamaba a gritos que se negara, que la engañara o que le quitara esas ideas de la cabeza, pero otra parte (la que era bastante más racional), le pedía clemencia y comprensión por la pobre chica. Estaba enamorada, ¿acaso no se veía? Y tú también, le dijo una voz en su cabeza, aunque seas demasiado cobarde para demostrárselo.

―Me gustaría saber qué crees que le gustaría hacer… Sé que le gusta mucho el Quidditch, pero soy demasiado mala como para llevarle a jugar. También he pensado en regalarle algo, pero creo que es algo demasiado personal para el poco tiempo que llevaríamos saliendo ―Es que no habéis salido nunca, le quiso gritar Sugawara, pero se mordió la lengua, intentando no romper la burbuja de felicidad en la que se había metido la chica―. ¿Tú qué crees?

―¿Y por qué no le llevas a la tetería de Madame Pudipié? ―preguntó Koushi, mirándola fijamente―. No he estado nunca, pero parece ser un destino bastante aclamado por las chicas para llevar a sus parejas el día de San Valentín o… cualquier otro.

Yui se sonrojó todavía más violentamente y Suga deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿En qué momento le había aconsejado eso? Si es que era tonto; demasiado tonto.

―P-pero… ¿le gustará ir allí? ―preguntó, más para sí misma que para su acompañante―. ¿No creerá que es demasiado? ¿Y si se niega a ir allí porque cree que es muy cursi?

―No lo hará ―le dijo, suspirando―. Eres una Gryffindor, ¿no? Pues demuestra esa valentía de la que tanto cacareáis y ve a preguntárselo.

―¡S-sí! ¡Eso haré! ―Yui se levantó de la silla con tanto ímpetu que la tiró al suelo, llamando la atención del resto de alumnos y de la señora Pince, quienes no tardaron en fulminarla con la mirada―. ¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó, apresurándose a colocar la silla en su sitio. Antes de marcharse rápidamente como alma que lleva al diablo, se inclinó ligeramente hacia él ―. Muchísimas gracias.

El Slytherin permaneció en silencio, observando, sin perder ni un solo detalle de la puerta por la que había desaparecido la chica. Aquella confesión le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿A quién no? Seguía dándole vueltas. Su mente y corazón eran como una vorágine de emociones tan cambiantes y distantes entre sí que acabarían por volverle loco. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Daichi no era simple amistad? Ah… Sí… Después del segundo partido en el que ambas casas se enfrentaron, en tercer año. Aunque aquella ~~,~~ era otra historia.

―Ey, Sugawara; ¿has terminado con el libro…? ―comenzó una compañera de su casa, (O’Brienn creía que se llamaba) apoyándose sobre la mesa. Sus cabellos pelirrojos se desparramaron sobre su túnica negra de detalles esmeraldas mientras le observaba con sus pálidos ojos azules. Koushi la cortó bruscamente con el súbito movimiento que hizo al levantarse de la silla. Le tendió el libro con toda la cortesía del mundo y se disculpó por su rudeza antes de salir de la biblioteca con sus pergaminos y enseres para escribir en dirección al Bosque Oscuro. Tal vez unas cuantas horas observando a los threstrals le ayudarían a calmarse.

Pero, por desgracia, no lo hicieron. Koushi le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto durante todo lo que quedaba de día, esa noche, al día siguiente, la semana entera… sin ser capaz de poder dormir ni concentrarse en nada importante hasta que llegó el día de la salida de pesadilla.

―¡Feliz día de San Valentín! ―exclamó Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor, mientras se paseaba con una boba sonrisa soñadora en su rostro.

Los pasillos habían sido decorados expresamente para la ocasión (para disgusto de unos pocos), con grandes guirnaldas en movimiento de corazones, cisnes, querubines y flores. De las paredes crecían rosas rojas que parecían entonar pequeñas canciones de amor tan antiguas que creerías que las habían sacado de algún romancero de principios de la Edad Media. Lo peor es que los prefectos habían tenido que supervisar la colocación de dichos adornos.

Además, para hacer el cuadro todavía más atractivo, nevaba. La nieve caía con tanta fiereza sobre los terrenos del castillo que parecía que un ángel había colocado un blanco manto inmaculado y puro sobre la tierra para celebrar la fiesta de un sentimiento tan sincero. ¡Ayuda!, quiso gritar cuando lo vio. Sugawara miró a través de uno de los grandes ventanales de la entrada principal y suspiró. Una pequeña nube blanquecina surgió de sus labios entreabiertos, como si una diminuta parte de su alma se escapara lejos de él, de la melancolía que se había adueñado de su sonrisa.

Los alumnos más rezagados apresuraban el paso abrigados hasta los dientes en dirección al pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde parecían estar todos disfrutando de un San Valentín fantástico. ¡Ja! ¡Feliz día de los enamorados! Solo unos cuantos descerebrados podrían encontrar romántico celebrar el amor la misma fecha en el que torturaron y asesinaron cruelmente a un hombre. Era la definición perfecta del amor: tortura y crueldad. Desde luego, jamás llegaría a comprender del todo a la gente.

Daichi le había preguntado si iría a Hogsmeade con ellos, lanzando y atravesando su corazón por segunda vez con una daga al rojo vivo (la primera había sido cuando Yui le pidió consejo para la cita). Claro… iría de sujeta-velas, mientras debía aguantar a Yui poniéndole ojitos y coqueteando abiertamente con él, poniendo la mano en el fuego al pensar que dicha coquetería le daría un ataque de diabetes hasta al ser más insensible del universo. Porque, obviamente, ser el tercero en discordia era lo que más le gustaba del mundo. ¡Yu-hu~! Por si fuera poco, había tenido que soportar, con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía en su ser, cómo los dos alumnos de Gryffindor se marchaban hacia el pueblo charlando animadamente, viéndose en la obligación, por orgullo más que por otra cosa, de rechazar nuevamente la invitación de Daichi.

Era tal y cómo los chicos de su casa le habían vaticinado cuando descubrieron su amistad con el de la casa del león.

“ _Te va a dejar solo. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin nunca, jamás, pueden ser amigos. Ha sido así desde el tiempo de los fundadores._ ”

Gruñó antes de apartarse del ventanal, dejando de observar el lugar en el que habían estado hacía unos cuarenta minutos, y echó a andar hacia la biblioteca. Podría concentrarse en el trabajo de criaturas nocturnas que había dejado sin terminar durante casi dos semanas por culpa de su incapacidad para concentrarse en prácticamente… todo.

¡Maldita Yui! ¡Maldita fuera por venir a pedirle consejo! ¡Maldito Daichi! ¡Maldito el día en el que su curiosidad por ver el campo de Quidditch en el que jugaría aquella misma temporada pudo más que sus ganas de leer!

Se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrado, y suspiró. No… Ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa. Solo él por no ser claro. Hacía tiempo que conocía sus sentimientos, que sabía que eran algo más que amistad, pero su cobardía había sido más fuerte.

―¡Suga! ―La llamada le hizo girar la cabeza en busca del origen. Su amigo Asahi, con su gran estatura y corpulencia, vestido con la túnica y la bufanda de la casa Hufflepuff, corría hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa―. Por fin te encuentro ―dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento. ¿Desde cuándo le estaría buscando?

―¿A mí? ―Asahi asintió―. ¿Para qué? Pensé que estarías en Hogsmeade.

―De eso quería hablarte. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? ―Los labios de Koushi se juntaron formando una fina y tensa línea recta. Había quedado claro que no quería oír nada del pueblo, y lo sabía. Asahi suspiró―. No soy el más adecuado para decir esto, pero… no deberías dejar que te afecte tanto. Sólo es una salida.

―No se trata solo de una salida ―contestó andando por el pasillo cercano. Había varios grupos de alumnos de primero y segundo que se paseaban por allí, celosos de no haber podido ir al pueblo, que, sin nada mejor que hacer, podrían estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles de cotilleo para pasar el tiempo. Había desechado la idea de la biblioteca, resultando igualmente cargante por relacionarla con el problema que le carcomía―. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Asahi le miró confundido.

―Eh… sábado.

―No, me refiero a día de mes.

―C-catorce de febrero, creo… ¿No? ―preguntó dubitativamente.

― ¿Y qué se celebra? ―volvió a cuestionar cansadamente Koushi, esperando que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Los labios de Asahi se curvaron en una “o” dejando escapar un gran sonido de comprensión. Acababa de reunir todas las piezas del puzle.

―Pero Suga… Eso no quiere decir que…

―¡Daichi no es gay! ―gritó enfurecido, arrepintiéndose casi en el acto de su comportamiento. Intentó respirar, tranquilizarse, volver a recuperar la compostura. Asahi no tenía culpa de nada. Sabía que había estado de un humor de perros últimamente, y tenía la ligera sospecha que era por culpa de Sawamura y la salida a Hogsmeade… Pero no sabía cuál era exactamente la razón―. Lo siento.

Asahi sonrió apenado y negó con la cabeza. Un pequeño mechón se descolocó del moño bajo que llevaba.

―No te preocupes, Suga ―Le respondió, mirando a los ojos de los cuadros colgados de las paredes, los cuales se habían acercado, curiosos y alertados por el grito en caso de tener que avisar a algún profesor o prefecto.

―Sí. Sí que me preocupo. ¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara después de esto? ―cortó a su amigo alzando una mano antes de que pudiera decir o añadir nada más―. ¿Cómo le miro a la cara si se me salta el corazón cada vez que le veo, si se me acelera el pulso con solo una mirada o sonrisa suya, si siento como pierdo el control de mi cuerpo llegando al punto de desmayarme cada vez que me habla? ¿Cómo puedo comportarme como si no pasara nada cuando los celos de saber que está con Yui en el salón de Madame Pudipié, decorado para la ocasión, haciéndose carantoñas, me están matando? ―Su rostro estaba rojo por la velocidad que había cogido para soltar todo lo que tenía dentro y que por fin salía a la luz tras tres años guardándolo celosamente en su interior. Su respiración se había acelerado a causa de la profundidad de unos sentimientos que se habían estado fraguando a fuego lento y que habían anidado con tanta fuerza en el interior de su alma. Unos sentimientos que sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca, jamás, serían correspondidos.

Pero estaba hablando con Asahi, el mismo chico al que conocía desde incluso antes de empezar el colegio, el mismo con el que jugaba desde antes de que tuviera memoria. No había motivos para avergonzarse.

Asahi permaneció en silencio, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por la nuca, incómodo, observando a la pequeña araña que correteaba por la pared entre el cuadro de un viejo hidalgo (el cual parecía más interesado en la conversación que en los muchos sacos de vino pinchados que tenía frente a él), y el de un grupo de doncellas vestidas con finas gasas que poco dejaban a la imaginación, las cuales se apiñaban y guiñaban el ojo, regalando sonrisas coquetas, a los dos chicos que hablaban. Desde luego, algo sumamente interesante. ¡Que alguien parase las rotativas y lo añadiera en la próxima tirada de “El Profeta”!

―No creo que se estén haciendo carantoñas.

―No puedes saberlo. Podrían estar intercambiando fluidos mientras hablamos ―Asahi frunció la nariz mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca de asco ante la sola descripción gráfica―. Yo lo haría ―murmuró para sus adentros mientras seguía andando. Solo quería alejarse cuanto antes de esos pasillos, encontrar un sitio en el que poder sentarse y regodearse en su cobardía por no decirle nada a Daichi. Pero no quería que su amistad se resintiera o, directamente, desapareciera. No lo soportaría. No cuando el Gryffindor se había convertido en uno de los pilares indispensables en su vida. Porque sabía que no era gay. Porque sabía que, si se lo contaba, no le abandonaría, pero sí que tomaría distancia. Porque no quería tener que darle la razón a todos aquellos que le “advirtieron”, que no tardarían ni dos segundos en aparecer como buitres a restregárselo en la cara.

―Es igual ―dijo, intentando eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza―. ¿Vamos? Podemos ir a las Tres Escobas o a Honeydukes. He escuchado decir a unos alumnos de tercero que han traído unas piruletas nuevas.

―¿Las mismas que te inflan la lengua y te la cambian de color según el ánimo? ―Asahi asintió―. Paso. Además, seguro que con la suerte que tengo, me los encuentro de frente.

―¿Y no sería mejor distraerte con algo divertido? ―preguntó esbozando una sonrisa―. Vamos, Suga, tú no eres así. De normal no dejarías que algo así te deprimiera. Es más… ¿Qué es lo que siempre dices? ¡“Negatividad fuera”!

―Creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a deprimirme de vez en cuando.

―Y lo tienes ―repuso con sinceridad el otro―, pero no me gusta verte así. Llevas dos semanas pareciendo un alma en pena. Te podrían confundir con el Barón Sanguinario.

Koushi suspiró por décima vez en lo que llevaba de día. Era cierto. Desde que Yui se le había acercado para pedirle ayuda, no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Tenía que fingir indiferencia? Sí, era un as haciéndolo. ¿Tenía que alegrarse por Daichi? Sí, por supuesto. Daichi era su amigo después de todo. Deseaba su felicidad sobre todas las cosas, aunque no fuera con él. ¿Querría estar en el lugar de Yui en aquel mismo instante? También. Con todo su corazón. Pero estaba claro que las cosas no podían cambiarse; simplemente había situaciones que no podían forzarse.

―De acuerdo. Pero si los vemos, nos vamos directamente dirección al castillo.

Dicho y hecho. Sin tardar demasiado, ambos estudiantes pusieron rumbo al pequeño pueblo mágico. Pero en vez de relajarse, Suga miraba en todas direcciones por el rabillo del ojo, atento a cada movimiento por si veía a los innombrables, apodo que les había puesto y que solo él conocía para que no dolieran tanto los pensamientos que se iban involuntariamente hacia ellos. Mas, en cuanto pasaron unos cuantos minutos, se vio disfrutando de la conversación con Asahi y deseando, como un niño pequeño, llegar a la tienda de dulces de Honeydukes con el bolsillo repleto de knuts, sickles y galeones esperando a ser gastados.

Pese a lo que podría haber pensado Koushi, no había demasiadas parejas a la vista. Al menos, no tantas como se supondría que habría. Eran prácticamente las mismas de siempre… Añadiéndole o restándole alguna.

Abrieron la puerta de la tienda de chucherías que no tardó en darles la bienvenida con las risas del resto de alumnos. Buscaron sus dulces favoritos entre risas. Saludaron a otros compañeros y hasta tuvieron el tiempo necesario para comprobar los efectos de dichas piruletas mágicas. Fue muy gracioso ver cómo la lengua de Asahi se tornaba de un color azul y la suya de un rojo tan brillante que parecía una luz de galibo.

Unos compañeros de casa de Asahi los invitaron a acompañarlos hasta la tienda de Zonko, donde prácticamente todos los alumnos se surtían de objetos mágicos de broma que se les había gastado o no habían podido pedir a Sortilegios Weasley. A Suga le pareció ver, de camino a la tienda, a Yui sonriendo mientras hablaba animadamente con unas amigas, pero creyó que sería cosa de su imaginación. Yui estaba con Daichi dentro de la tetería de Madame Pudipié. ¿Haciendo el qué? Prefería no saberlo hasta llegar al castillo, donde la dosis de realidad le sacudiría tan fuerte como una de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador.

―¡Asahi! ―llamó un chico con una bufanda de Hufflepuff que parecía ser de tercero. Estaba mirando una de las tazas que mordía la nariz en cuanto te descuidaras y parecía que quería la opinión del chico para algo.

―Ahora vuelvo, Suga.

―Sin prisa ―le aseguró con una sonrisa antes de echar un vistazo por la tienda. Por donde mirara, encontraba artículos divertidos y desenfadados, perfectos para pequeñas bromas, aunque nada comparado con el gran surtido del que disponían en la tienda del Callejón Diagón.

Subió por las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo, deteniéndose junto al carbón de oscuridad instantánea. Si quería hacer una huida con clase, podría hacerse con uno.

―¿Preparando algo grande con tu malévola mente? ―preguntó una voz divertida tras de sí, haciendo que Koushi se girara sobresaltado.

―¡Daichi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Koushi abrió los ojos, sorprendido―. ¿No deberías estar con Yui? ―preguntó, buscando con la mirada a la chica. Que él supiera, ambos estaban en la tetería de Madame Pudipié.

―Oh… Bueno, sí ―dijo simplemente, cogiendo un pedazo de carbón de oscuridad instantánea. Lo observó detenidamente de cerca y sonrió antes de dejarlo nuevamente en la estantería―. Parece que estás de mejor humor.

Así que no había sido imaginación suya. Yui estaba realmente fuera de la tienda, hablando con unas amigas.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó, mirando unos chicles para evitar ir a clase. Un objeto estúpido en su opinión, puesto que siempre podías lanzar un hechizo contra un espejo e ir a la enfermería, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que mirar a Daichi a la cara.

―Has estado estas últimas semanas un poco raro. ¿Estás mejor?

Suga se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

―Supongo. ¿No quieres saber lo que me pasaba? ―lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la tienda de Zonko. Escuchó los pasos de Daichi detrás de él, siguiéndole a la planta baja del local.

―No voy a presionarte para que me lo cuentes ―repuso, sonriéndole―. Pero me alegro de que estés mejor. Estaba preocupado por ti.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del de Slytherin, la cual se esforzó por ocultar. Estaba claro que Daichi no sabía el motivo de su mal humor, pero no iba a perderle como amigo por haberse comportado como un estúpido. Una parte de sí mismo podía respirar tranquilamente, aliviado, de que todo siguiera su cauce.

―¿Qué ha pasado con Yui?

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ―preguntó, curioso. Un brillo extraño iluminaba sus ojos oscuros.

―Por nada en particular ―respondió enigmáticamente. Si él no quería decírselo, no veía el motivo para contárselo.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

―Sé que fuiste tú quien le dijo que me llevara a la tetería. Podrías haber pensado en otro lugar en el que torturarme menos, ¿no crees? ―la sonrisa divertida no dejaba de juguetear en sus labios y Koushi no sabía si darle un puñetazo para que la borrara o corresponderle. Decidió tomar la tercera opción: hacerse el ofendido porque, realmente, le había sugerido la tetería dado era un lugar íntimo donde la chica podría declararse. Al parecer, no había pasado nada de eso. Otro pequeño rayo de esperanza que le sacudió.

―Creí que era el mejor sitio para una cita.

―¿Cita? ―preguntó confundido―. Yui solo me ha pedido unos consejos para el Quidditch ―como vio que no le entendía, continuó―. Al parecer, quiere presentarse para las pruebas del año que viene, así que me ha pedido que le haga de profesor particular.

Sugawara se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿En serio? Tenía que ser una broma. Tosió varias veces, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, sintiendo como las mejillas se encendían por culpa de su mala pata, y terminando por enmascarar dicha tos provocada por su torpeza con un ataque de risa descontrolado.

―¿Tú? ¿De profesor? ―repitió incrédulamente―. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Pobrecita, no sabe dónde se ha metido ―era mentira. Daichi sería un gran profesor; tenía la paciencia necesaria siempre y cuando le escucharan, por lo que Yui aprendería mucho… ¡Oh! Así que era eso… Ahora entendía su movimiento. Chica lista. Muy lista. Tal vez demasiado. Acercarse al cazador para que fuera él el que cayera a sus pies. ¡Ja! Y parecía tonta la mosquita muerta…

―¿Estás celoso? ―Daichi alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, observando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del otro―. Sabes que puedo darte también clases… Pero no sé si podrás seguirme el ritmo.

―Claro… Porque siempre he querido aprender a atrapar moscas ―soltó una carcajada―. Si sabes cómo atrapar una quaffle es gracias a mí. Que no se te olvide ―le respondió burlón, dándole unos pequeños golpecitos con el dedo en el pecho antes de sonreírle y girarse. Aquel movimiento había sido demasiado osado. ¿Y si lo había incomodado? Cogió lo primero que vio y maldijo nuevamente su suerte. Parecía que le había mirado un tuerto. Era una poción de amor. Iba a dejarla en su sitio, con las mejillas encendidas, cuando sintió el cálido aliento del chico en su oído.

―Feliz día de San Valentín, Koushi ―susurró antes de coger la poción de amor de sus manos y mirarla detenidamente―. Por la amistad y el amor.

Sugawara le miró fijamente antes de asentir y sonreír. No era la declaración que habría esperado, pero era un comienzo. Y si Yui pensaba que con tiempo podría llegar al corazón del chico, él, que era su amigo, podía llegar mucho más rápido. Pico y pala hasta que caiga, era el dicho ¿no?

Porque en el amor y en la guerra todo valía. Y él no pensaba perder esa contienda.

―Feliz día de San Valentín, Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el quinto curso!  
> ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> Como he dicho arriba, fue con este curso con el que comenzó toda esta historia y, creo, que es de mis favoritos. De hecho, no era más que un oneshot que escribí por culpa de mis senpais, que estaban como locas con el Daisuga y... Bueno, pues salió esto. La playa, que da para mucho xD  
> Los nenes cada vez se van haciendo más mayores y... Bueno xD  
> ¿Qué opináis del capítulo? ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia? ¿Petición?  
> Nos leemos la semana que viene :3  
> Un besito muy grande. Os quiero <3 <3 <3 <3  
> Ciao~~


	5. Sexto curso ― Intimidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En dónde Daichi aprende a atar cabos.

La primera noche del curso siempre era la más mágica de todo el año. Los alumnos de primero del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería disfrutaban particularmente de esta noche, la cual pasaban en vela hasta que el cuerpo aguantaba, asombrados de todo lo que iba a depararles su estancia allí; para el resto de alumnos no era más que una excusa para ponerse al día de las últimas novedades que habían acontecido en sus vidas durante el verano. Y, por supuesto, también significaba el inicio de las vigilancias de los prefectos para que ningún alumno se paseara a deshora por los pasillos del castillo.

 

Aquella responsabilidad que llegó en quinto curso junto con la carta de los libros y una pequeña insignia con los colores de la casa y una gran “P”, le daba la excusa perfecta para que Daichi pudiera volver a verle.

 

Porque el verano había sido muy raro. Se había sentido bastante vacío, ausente, taciturno… Si bien no habían dejado de cartearse (aunque no hubiera pasado nada realmente interesante en aquel corto lapso de tiempo), no habían podido verse como otros años debido al viaje que había hecho Koushi por fuera del país con su padre. El chico había estado tan contento… Iban a visitar distintos países y a ver todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, lo que resultaba para el Slytherin la mayor de las atracciones y atractivos de la travesía. Así se lo había repetido montones de veces, como si no recordara haberlo mencionado.

 

Pero Daichi estaba contento de verlo tan feliz.

 

De todas las cartas que se habían escrito a lo largo del verano (algunas de las cuales llegaban un poco más tarde debido a los cambios de ciudad del chico), todavía recordaba, en su totalidad, su última carta. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había leído.

 

“ _[…] Los últimos días han sido una locura. No hemos dejado pasar la ocasión de visitar las ciudades bajo tierra, para disgusto de mi prima Fumiko, encontrando todo tipo de criaturas. ¿Sabes que hay un tipo de doxy que solo vive aquí, con estas condiciones de humedad y luz? No se parecen en nada a los que hemos estudiado y por eso no dejan de ser tan interesantes. Quise atrapar alguna para poder estudiarlas con mayor detenimiento, pero papá no me ha dejado. Así que me he tenido que conformar y observarles. ¿Sabías que su cuerpo no está cubierto de pelo negro sino de un tono iridiscente que va desde el violeta más oscuro hasta el verde más claro? ¿Sabías además que hacen nidos parecidos a los de las golondrinas donde meten sus huevos? ¡Pero eso no es lo mejor! Lo más impresionante es la sustancia viscosa que los recubre y que se endurece hasta convertirse en algo parecido a la piedra. ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo las crías lo rompen!_

_Se lo pregunté al guía, pero tampoco sabía explicármelo… Así que me he quedado con la duda. A lo mejor a ti se te habría ocurrido alguna contestación avispada._

_No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. Me encantaría que pudieras ver todo esto y respirar la magia que parece fluir en el ambiente. Es todo tan bonito. Y sé que lo disfrutarías muchísimo. ¡Ya sé! ¡Organicemos un viaje! ¡A dónde quieras! ¿Qué me dices? […]_ ”

 

Y, aunque Daichi le contestó casi en el acto, sin perder ni un solo minuto desde que la recibió y leyó, una parte de él se revolvió y encogió repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez la proposición de su amigo. ¿Un viaje los dos solos? Era una idea más que tentadora. Sin duda se lo pasarían en grande. Tal vez, cuando terminaran su estadía en Hogwarts; no era raro que los magos llegados a la mayoría de edad se tomaran un año sabático para desconectar y ver el mundo.

 

Después de eso, los sueños no tardaron en aparecer. Siempre había soñado y se jactaba de recordarlos a la perfección a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, estos sueños le turbaban. Empezaban como sueños normales, inocentes, inofensivos, a lo mejor planificando alguna jugada de Quidditch o rememorando alguna situación cómica que le hubiera pasado en el día. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo imaginaba, sus sueños mutaban, volviéndose más turbios y oscuros. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le perturbaba? Pues que, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre, pero siempre, acababan apareciendo primero los mismos ojos dorados brillantes como un tesoro pirata, observándole, vigilándole. Después, como por arte de magia, una pequeña manchita aparecía y desaparecía hasta transformarse en un lunar pequeño y redondeado, el cual parecía bailar sensualmente bajo el ojo izquierdo, incitándole a no apartar jamás la mirada de aquel par de ventanas que parecían poder leerle el alma. A todo esto había que sumarle la aparición de una mata de pelo claro ligeramente despeinada por el viento que enmarcaba unos rasgos suaves y ligeramente afilados que poco a poco se iban dibujando con mayor precisión y que terminaban siendo coronados por una sonrisa brillante y traviesa que se entre veía entre dos pares de labios suaves y carnosos. Al final, la suma de todo esto acababa formando una imagen llena de sentido, convirtiéndose en la misma persona que parecía haberse propuesto privarle de sus tranquilos sueños.

 

¿Y por qué se sentía privado de sus sueños sosegados?

 

Sencillo. Porque lo que ocurría a continuación, poco tenía que ver con la definición que el diccionario daba acerca de la palabra tranquilidad.

 

Una vorágine de emociones despertaba en su interior: anhelaba ahogarse en esos ojos dorados, un mar de oro creado por el mismísimo rey Midas, enredar los dedos en las hebras de cabello ceniza, acariciar esa piel blanca y suave y besar esos etéreos y esquivos labios que lo incitaban a hacerlo hasta perder el raciocinio.

 

Y Daichi se veía cumpliendo todos y cada uno de esos deseos. Lo hacía de tal manera que solo cuando avanzaba por el cuerpo de Koushi, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, embriagándose de su olor, deleitándose con el calor que emitía su cuerpo, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era entonces, y solo entonces, cuando se levantaba en mitad de la noche, agitado, con la respiración entrecortada, un sudor frío y desagradable recorriéndole toda la piel y con un pequeño gran inconveniente entre las piernas. Sentía los labios secos y un fuerte ardor por todo el cuerpo que ni con toda el agua fría del mundo conseguía extinguir.

 

¿Qué era todo eso? No era la primera vez que tenía un sueño erótico, de hecho, había tenido unos cuantos. ¿Quién no había soñado con la señorita Wasphead, la joven enfermera del colegio? Todos los chicos habían empezado a descubrir su sexualidad con ella… ¡Era demasiado imponente! Pero nunca, jamás, había tenido esa clase de sueños con Koushi. ¡Por los calzones de Merlin!¡Era su mejor amigo! ¡No podía soñar eso! ¡Tenía que ser delito o algo!

 

Así que, contra todo pronóstico, puesto que él no pisaba jamás una biblioteca salvo que fuera la última opción, bajó al pueblo más cercano para buscar algo de información acerca su problema. La biblioteca pública tenía en su haber muchísimos libros, desde las ciencias más exactas hasta los remedios caseros de las abuelas. Y Daichi estaba seguro de que encontraría algo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía fe en los muggles, después de todo, su madre era hija de unos.

 

Buscó, con un poco de ayuda de la amable y anciana bibliotecaria (de la que ya podía aprender la señora Pince), libros que le tocaran el tema de los sueños y... ¡sorpresa! ¡Era un campo sumamente trabajado! Al parecer, los sueños y su significado era algo que había preocupado a los muggles desde tiempos inmemoriales. Siempre pensaban que significaban algo, que eran designios de los dioses, pequeños atisbos del futuro que les regalaban para que pudieran cambiar su modo de vida. De esta forma, no tardó demasiado en sumergirse en los grupos de palabras que se juntaban para formar una pequeña introducción donde se atacaba la definición más elemental de la palabra hasta terminar con un estudio concienzudo que pasaba por lugares tan lejanos como la Antigua Grecia, valiéndose de estudios previos tanto filosóficos como médicos.

 

Además, había un montón de diccionarios con un montón de variantes dependiendo de la cosa con la que se soñara.

 

Al final, cuando ya creía perder toda esperanza, encontró la respuesta al tercer día de búsqueda. Al parecer, era perfectamente normal soñar con personas cercanas, aun cuando fueran sueños tan subidos de tono como los que había experimentado. Eso denotaba que Koushi era una persona muy importante para él, que su subconsciente le reflejaba en los sueños porque alguien tenía que ser el destinatario del cariño que quería demostrar.

 

Daichi pudo respirar tranquilo. Fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

 

¡Qué tonto había sido! No tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Koushi seguiría siendo su mejor amigo; esos sueños no significaban que estuviera locamente enamorado de él, puesto que era imposible. Eran mejores amigos, los mejores del mundo... No sería tan estúpido como para dejar que algo así (en relación a sus pensamientos de adolescente calentorro) destrozara su amistad.

 

Así que ahí estaba, con las ideas más claras y tranquilas, paseándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts a tempestivas horas de la noche. No había visto a Koushi en el tren (en ninguno de los dos vagones que tenían los prefectos) ni en los carros tirados por thestrals en dirección al castillo, pero sí que lo había vislumbrado sentado en su mesa, riendo y charlando animadamente con los chicos de su Casa. Pero, al ser ambos prefectos, podían verse por los pasillos de noche sin que los profesores les dijeran nada. Después de todo, estaban de guardia. ¿No? Era una noble misión.

 

El reloj de la plaza del castillo sonó por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de noche. Las dos de la mañana. Koushi estaría apunto de terminar su turno, si es que no lo había terminado ya. Le interceptaría de camino a las mazmorras, así podrían hablar en alguna de las muchas aulas que había vacías y que servían cómo almacén para los productos de pociones y de otras asignaturas.

 

Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y Koushi no aparecía. No había ni un solo atisbo de aquella capa con detalles esmeraldas. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Daichi frunció el ceño. _¿Dónde grindylows se habría metido?_ Casi parecía que el mundo se había puesto en su contra para que no pudiera verle.

 

Que sí, que era cierto que se habían estado carteando todo el verano y que parecía que había poco más que contarse cuando no hacía ni un día que había recibido su última carta, pero eso no hacía que las ganas de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, por estúpida que pareciera, desaparecieran. ¿Tan complicado era entender que necesitaba ver a su mejor amigo?

 

Subió hasta el quinto piso por las escaleras, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando dos de ellas se movieron cambiando su dirección, entorpeciendo su camino, y caminó por los largos y desamparados pasillos hasta llegar a la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, una gran mole de piedra negra representando a un mago con expresión aturdida. Llevaba un gran bigote que le sobresalía por sendos lados de la cara y los guantes que llevaba en las manos estaban en el sitio incorrecto; la mano izquierda en la derecha y viceversa.

 

Daichi siempre había encontrado aquella estatua perturbadora, pero ~~,~~ como había charlado en varias ocasiones con el retrato del mismo hombre que se encontraba vigilando el pasadizo que conectaba el segundo y tercer piso, sabía que no tenía nada de inquieto. Es más, aquel mago era la amabilidad personificada. Contó cuatro puertas a la izquierda de la estatua y susurró la contraseña que le habían dado aquella tarde nada más llegar a Hogwarts.

 

―No me olvides―susurró como si se tratara de la flor o de algún tipo de mantra con el que proteger su corazón.

 

La puerta se abrió lentamente, chirriando, como el quejido de un cerdo de camino al matadero, dejando salir el vapor cálido y sofocante al exterior. Alguien se había bañado o los estaba haciendo en aquel mismo instante. No sabía exactamente por qué había ido hasta el baño de los prefectos, él no quería bañarse, pero una corazonada le decía que Koushi estaría allí, aprovechando la quietud de la primera noche para relajarse y así poder dormir mejor. Lo hacía desde el año pasado. Se había convertido en una tradición para él.

 

Llevaba un año siendo prefecto de Gryffindor, usando ese baño como privilegio, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderse. Era simplemente como entrar en el Edén, en el paraíso que prometían en las religiones muggles.

 

Grandes paredes y suelos cubiertos de pequeños mosaicos de mármol blanco reflejaban la luz de una hermosa lámpara de araña llena de velas, la cual iluminaba cálidamente toda la estancia con un tono anaranjado. De los grandes ventanales colgaban grandes y livianos cortinajes de lino, casi transparentes, al tiempo que, en una de las esquinas, unas pilas de toallas blancas perfectamente dobladas emitían un dulzón olor a suavizante sobre un carrito de madera de caoba. Daichi se preguntó si las toallas olerían igual para todos, dado que el olor le recordaba a su casa, el mismo aroma que su madre usaba cada vez que colgaba la colada en las cuerdas del jardín para secar al sol.

 

Un gran cuadro, pintando al óleo, de una sirena rubia muy dormida y muy desnuda completaba la exquisita decoración de la sala. Los cuartos de baño de la aristocracia debían de ser así de suntuosos.

 

Para terminar, aunque no menos importante, en el centro de la habitación había una gran bañera rectangular que recordaba a las piscinas muggles. Tenía más de cien grifos de oro puro, brillando bajo la luz de las velas, y hasta un largo trampolín en una de las esquinas. La verdad es que nunca entendió por qué había un trampolín allí, que no dejaban de ser unos simples baños (lujosos, sí, mas unos baños), pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de cuestionarse las cosas que veía a su alrededor y había aprendido a aceptarlas tal y como le venían.

 

Un ligero chapoteo llamó su atención, haciendo que sus ojos oscuros se movieran en dirección de la espuma multicolor que había sobre la superficie del agua. Alguien se estaba bañando. Miles de burbujas flotaban en el aire. Daichi se fijó en la túnica negra y verde esmeralda permanecía tirada en el suelo junto a un uniforme perfectamente doblado. Su corazón dio un vuelco y, antes de que pudiera controlarse, su boca se abrió sola para emitir una sola palabra.

 

―Koushi.

 

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación. No podía ser de otra forma. ¿Quién si no estaría allí?

 

Una cabeza de cabellos ceniza asomó de entre las aguas, completamente empapada, y miró al Gryffindor confuso.

 

―¿Daichi? ―preguntó, quitándose un poco de espuma de los ojos. Como había pensado, Koushi estaba disfrutando de la primera noche del curso para relajarse en los baños. Se acercó nadando hasta uno de los bordes y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante―. ¿Tú también vienes a relajarte?

 

―Algo así ―murmuró, sin atreverse a acercarse. Podía ver parte del pecho descubierto, lampiño y brillante, del Slytherin―. No, en realidad estaba buscándote.

 

―¿A mí? ―preguntó apartando un poco de espuma del borde.

 

―No nos hemos visto en todo el día ―respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

―Ya... ―dijo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y le observó divertido―. ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

 

Daichi se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. Aquella pregunta parecía esconder un doble sentido, pero sabía, en el fondo, que no era así. Koushi solo le veía como un amigo. Y así iban a continuar. Siendo amigos. Porque él no estaba enamorado de Koushi. De ninguna manera.

 

―Bueno...

 

―Yo también te he echado de menos ―le dijo Koushi antes de volver a meter la cabeza en el agua. Cuando la sacó, un poco de espuma se había quedado sobre su coronilla a modo de corona―. El viaje estuvo muy bien, pero me habría gustado mucho que vinieras conmigo. Habría sido todavía más divertido que aguantar las quejas de Fumiko, desde luego―Y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, añadió―. Te habrían gustado especialmente las criptas de los vampiros.

 

―¿Y por qué me habrían gustado? ―preguntó, acercándose lentamente hasta el borde de la bañera, ignorando las quejas sobre Fumiko.  La voz del chico era como un calmante.

 

Koushi se encogió de hombros.

 

―Los dos disfrutáis especialmente con el ajo.

 

―Los vampiros no toleran el ajo.

 

―Ah, ¿nno? ―preguntó, más para sí mismo que para el otro. Pareciera que realmente estaba confundido ante aquel posible error. Qué buen actor era―. Mm... Y yo que pensé que era una leyenda urbana... Bueno, pues entonces tendrás que acompañarme para que podamos preguntárselo y así salir de dudas.

 

Daichi se acabó sentando en el frío suelo mientras no cesaba de mirar a Koushi, quién no hacía más que sonreírle divertido. Como si él fuera el único conocedor de una broma interna que le inmiscuía a él.

 

―Deduzco, entonces, que el viaje fue un éxito.

 

―Deduces bien ―contestó. Su sonrisa era tan radiante que ni todo el lujo del baño podría opacarle.

 

―No suenas muy convencido.

 

―No es eso―se excusó―. Es solo que fue un regalo de mi padre por puro arrepentimiento ―respondió, como si explicara algo como parte de un trabajo, apartándose un poco del borde y jugueteando con el agua. Daichi se vio obligado a fijar su mirada en la espuma que se movió por las ondas provocadas por el movimiento―. Desde que murió mi madre es a lo que se ha estado dedicando. Me regala todo lo que quiera con tal de que no pueda echarle nada en cara. Pero, como me parezco más a mi madre que a él, pues no puede olvidar. No sé si soy como una bendición o una maldición.

 

―Pero tú no tuviste la culpa de su muerte. Ni él tampoco ―añadió.

 

―Lo sé... ―suspiró―. Pero se siente culpable al haberla dejado irse sola a explorar aquellas islas del sur de la India. Pero claro... ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que habría lethifolds en aquella zona?

 

―¿La mortaja viviente? ―Koushi asintió y sonrió tenuemente ante el tono sorprendido del Gryffindor―. Creí que no dejaba ni rastro de sus víctimas.

 

―Y no lo hace. Pero si estás en un campamento lleno de magos y de una tienda ves salir una capa negra bastante gruesa deslizándose hacia el bosque... y dentro de esa tienda no está la bruja que debiera estar... Te preocuparías. Y más cuando no hubo ni rastro de ella tras la búsqueda durante días por la isla. Además, hubo otros dos ataques más en los que, desgraciadamente, desaparecieron otros dos magos sin dejar rastro ―Se encogió de hombros y volvió a meter la cabeza bajo el agua―. Solo tendrías que sumar los elementos para dar con la respuesta correcta.

 

―Koushi...

 

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a posarse nunca en sus ojos. Aquello fue como una pequeña punzada a su corazón.

 

―No te preocupes Daichi, ya no me afecta. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos. Koushi continuó jugueteando con la espuma mientras Daichi le miraba fijamente. No podía dejar de observarle; una sombra de tristeza se había posicionado sobre los ojos de Koushi, opacándolos y quitándoles la vitalidad y brillo que tan atractivos los hacían. Daichi quería volver a ver la sonrisa decorar sus labios e iluminar su rostro; lo sentía en lo más profundo en el alma. Contempló sus largos dedos pasearse por las hebras de su cabello antes de caer nuevamente al agua, derrotado.

 

Unas pocas gotas salpicaron su rostro, haciendo que cerrara uno de los ojos, molesto. Por un momento, Daichi se vio metiéndose en el agua y abrazando a Koushi fuertemente contra él, acariciando su espalda y besándole las mejillas, la frente, la cabeza, los labios... cualquier cosa para que volviera a ser el mismo chico alegre de sonrisa traviesa que era. El mismo chico que iluminaba sus días.

 

Aquellos pensamientos se alojaron en su corazón como una losa de mármol, convirtiéndose en la llamada de atención que necesitaba.

 

Los sueños que había tenido no habían sido más que el precedente de unos sentimientos de los que no podría escapar. Unos sentimientos que habían estado allí desde hacía tiempo. Era la calma que procedía a la tormenta. Y esos pensamientos solo corroboraban lo que ya sabía y que había querido ignorar. Por miedo.

 

Estaba enamorado de Koushi. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, de la misma persona sin la que no podía vivir (tal y como había demostrado al sentirse tan sumamente vacío al no verle en todo el día).

 

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Daichi observando como el Slytherin se encaminaba hacia el borde de la bañera, dónde reposaban sus ropas y la zona que más cerca quedaban de las toallas.

 

―Voy a salir de la bañera ―respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. Un minuto más y saldré tan arrugado como el profesor Jailcloock.

 

Cuando vio como hacía el amago de salir de la bañera (y dejar a la vista la desnudez de su cuerpo), Daichi se levantó rápidamente y, corriendo hacia la pila de toallas, gritó:

 

―¡Espera! ―la mirada confundida de Koushi le hizo tener que justificarse―. Yo te la alcanzo.

 

Una risa sumamente melodiosa escapó de la garganta del chico.

 

―Puedo cogerla yo mismo.

 

―Insisto ―respondió, dejando la toalla en el suelo del baño, justo al lado del borde justo al alcance de Koushi. Tras esto, Daichi se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta―. M-mañana nos vemos ―dijo, nerviosamente. Comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo agradable por el cuerpo, estaba a solo un paso de descubrirse. O se marchaba o todo se iría por el desagüe.

 

―¿Qué? ―exclamó incrédulo y entretenido―. ¡Oh, vamos Daichi! Ni que fuera la primera vez que ves desnudo a un chico.

 

―Creo en la intimidad de las personas.

 

―Sí, seguro ―dijo, saliendo de la bañera. El ruido del agua escurriendo de su cuerpo y golpeando contra el suelo de mármol era todo lo que llegaban hasta los oídos de Daichi. Tenía que salir pronto de ahí o se volvería loco. No sabía en qué momento su cuerpo se había quedado tan rígido como una piedra... Aunque se hacía una idea. Y tenía que ver con esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos que se habían alojado en su mente y amenazaban con no marcharse, enviando señales a zonas de su cuerpo que deberían permanecer inactivas, al menos hasta que estuviera a solas―. ¿Daichi, qué haces? Sabes que puedes darte la vuelta, ¿verdad?

 

―No, no... ―soltó apresuradamente el chico. Koushi debía pensar que era un tonto o que estaba pasando algo malo―. Yo... ¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó, girando ligeramente la cabeza y echando un vistazo por encima del hombro. Se arrepintió en aquel mismo instante. Koushi permanecía de pie mirándole, con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y otra secándose el pelo, agitándolo y despeinándolo, dándole un aspecto levemente salvaje. Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por el pecho, ligeramente torneado por los entrenamientos de Quidditch, hasta perderse en el inicio de la toalla. Daichi se obligó (por su salud mental más que por otra cosa) a apartar la mirada.

 

―Nada, nada―consiguió articular negando con la cabeza.

 

―No, en serio―aseguró―. ¿Qué pasa?

 

―Pues que no entiendo tu comportamiento. Ni que fueras a enamorarte de mí.

 

Ojalá no hubiera sido así, pensó para sus adentros el Gryffindor antes de poner la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

 

―Buenas noches, Koushi.

 

―Buenas noches, Daichi―esperó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta y huir corriendo hasta su dormitorio. 

 

Le iba a costar ayuda divina el poder mirar a su amigo sin desear internamente ponerle contra la pared y besarle hasta perder el sentido. Iba a ser un curso muy, pero que muy largo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Quinto capítulo y sexto año ya!  
> Os voy a mentir si os digo que no disfruté escribiendo este capítulo. Después de todo, no son más que sacos hormonales y quería plasmarlo de alguna manera. Porque sí, el despertar sexual suele ser antes, sobre los 12-13 años, pero, ahora que soy conscientes de todo, es más divertido xD  
> Así que si en el capítulo anterior torturé a Koushi (al pobrecito mío le he torturado demasiado xD), pues ahora le toca a Daichi (al que también he torturado... Mm... es que es muy divertido torturarles xD).  
> No sé qué os habrá parecido el capítulo (espero de corazón que os haya gustado), pero me encantaría saber vuestra opinión :3  
> (Debería haber subido la semana pasada pero, como siempre, mi memoria pez juega en mi contra y luego pasa lo que pasa xD).  
> Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
> Besitos~~


	6. Drabble Verano ― Sinceridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En dónde se produce la conversación más absurda y desesperante del planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a Puffy, por dejarme ese comentario tan bonito que me ha arrancado una sonrisa <3 <3 <3  
> ¡¡Mil gracias!!

―¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó Koushi, mirando fijamente las rocas del acantilado.

―Que sería mejor no molestarles.

―Pero nunca has visto ninguno, ¿no? ―La mirada de ambos chicos no se apartaba de los agujeros que había en las rocas.

―No... Pero tampoco quiero que me muerdan ―repuso―. Su mordedura trae la mala suerte durante una semana... Y dentro de dos días empezamos las clases. No puedo arriesgarme.

―Eso es solo si los molestas ―murmuró con un tono que bien podría ser usado por una madre para dar algún tipo de lección.

―Insisto. Cuanto más lejos de mí tenga a un _mackled malaclaw_ , mejor.

Koushi sonrió y saltó sobre las rocas, mojándose las chanclas y los pies en el acto. Una pequeña langosta de color grisáceo, moteada de verde fosforito y no mucho más larga que una regla escolar, se paseó, por la superficie rocosa y húmeda, chasqueando sus fuertes pinzas.

―Parece que están en la época de apareamiento ―comentó mirando a Daichi. Se había colocado la mano a modo de visera por culpa del deslumbramiento del sol y le sonreía cálidamente.

―Con mayor razón para no molestarles ―respondió uniéndose a Koushi y echando a andar en dirección a la playa―. Imagínate que alguien te molesta mientras estás intentando intimar con alguien que te gusta muchísimo. Querrías matarle.

―Seguramente ―convino Koushi dirigiendo su mirada hacia el océano. 

Las pocas olas que había no parecían nada en comparación con la balsa en la que se asemejaba toda la superficie. El sol brillaba en lo alto y el cielo despejado se reflejaba en su totalidad sobre el océano, otorgándole un vivaz y brillante tono cian. Casi parecía una playa caribeña y paradisiaca.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, uno más cómodo que el otro, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y observando el calmo ambiente que los rodeaba.

No tardaron en alcanzar la zona de arena de la playa, cálida y suave, en la cual ya no había que preocuparse por escurrirse y caer de espaldas y, por ende, desnucarse. La arena se les coló por las chanclas acariciando la piel de sus pies y pegándose a las zonas donde el agua había saltado.

―¿Algún gran plan para este último curso que no me hayas contado? ―preguntó curioso Koushi.

―No realmente... ―dijo mientras se encogía de hombros―. Solo espero que los chicos hayan mejorado lo suficiente como para poder poneros en vuestro sitio. Este año no ganaréis la copa de Quidditch. 

Koushi soltó una carcajada.

―Con los jugadores que tenemos ahora mismo en el equipo, dudo mucho que vayamos a perder ―repuso orgulloso antes de comenzar a enumerar―. Kuroo, Tsukishima, Oikawa... Son huesos duros de roer. Lo sabes.

―Pero no imposible ―replicó. Había aceptado el reto mudo que le había propuesto Koushi casi ciegamente. Aquello solo le hizo sonreír todavía más ampliamente. Estaba completamente perdido. Estaba seguro de que si Koushi chasqueaba los dedos, él iría corriendo como un perrito―. Así que espero que el profesor Dragonabbey le haya sacado una foto a la copa porque ~~,~~ muy pronto dejará de estar decorando su despacho.

―Sigue soñando, Sawamura ―murmuró dándole un topecito en el brazo, juguetón.

El Gryffindor fue a decirle algo cuando Koushi, sin saber cómo, perdió el equilibrio por culpa de una ola bastante débil y cayó al suelo, llevándose con él a Daichi, al cual había agarrado de la manga de la camiseta con excesiva fuerza. ¿Habría pisado mal?

―¡Mierda! ―exclamó Daichi poniéndose de pie torpemente por culpa de las olas que acababan de levantarse. Había caído sobre Koushi, aplastándole, sintiendo todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo con el lateral del suyo. Demasiado para su salud mental―. Lo siento, Koushi. ¿Estás bien?

―¿Por qué te disculpas si te he tirado yo? ―preguntó mirándole entretenido, extendiendo su mano para que le ayudase a levantarse.

―Tal vez… ¿Porque te he aplastado?

Koushi le miró sorprendido, pasándose las manos por el torso y los brazos, además de la cabeza, y sonrió. Ahí estaba, la sonrisa devastadora. Parecía haberse preparado para soltar alguna puya de las suyas.

―Parece que sigo vivo, así que mucho daño no me has hecho ―dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. 

Daichi le cogió por el antebrazo y tiró de él con tanto ímpetu que hizo que el cuerpo de Koushi quedara totalmente pegado al suyo. Por unos segundos, que a ambos le parecieron una minucia, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Daichi estaba como hipnotizado. No sabía bien lo que hacer... Nunca se había visto en aquella situación, pero también era cierto que nunca tuvo mejor oportunidad.

Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad notando cómo Koushi se tensaba en el acto. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, cohibido. No sabía si dicha actitud le gustaba o no.

―¿Q-qué haces? ―preguntó intentando mantener la calma. Había posado sus ojos dorados sobre la orilla de la playa, justo dónde las olas lamían la arena.

―Tenías arena en la mejilla ―mintió Daichi. En aquel mismo instante, quiso darse un bofetón por ser tan cobarde. Escuchó la risa clara y cristalina de su amigo reverberar contra sus oídos, como el canto de una sirena, como la sirena que decoraba el cuarto de baño de los prefectos que había observado cómo caía en la cuenta de algo que había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Había vuelto a mirarle y le sonreía tranquilo.

―Gracias―Su tono jocoso era contagioso, aunque no para Daichi. No para aquel momento―. Imagínate que voy por la calle con...

―Koushi, me gustas mucho ―soltó de pronto Daichi. La declaración había abandonado sus labios como un rayo, con tanto ímpetu que bien podría haber sido cosa de su imaginación. Pero no. Sabía que no era una jugarreta de su mente. Lo había dicho, se había atrevido, se había lanzado a la piscina y, ahora, solo tenía que esperar por la respuesta, mientras su corazón se retorcía en un puño de puro nerviosismo.

―Claro que te gusto, soy tu mejor amigo―Por un momento, pareció que le había guiñado un ojo―. No lo seria si no te gustara ―murmuró sonriendo, mirando hacia la orilla con calma. Las olas del mar les lamían los pies con delicadeza y los refrescaban.

―No me gustas de esa forma... ―comenzó―. Bueno sí, pero no ―no sabía cómo responder. Su respuesta le había descolocado por completo. La duda por no saber cuál era la respuesta de Koushi le estaba jugando una mala pasada, le estaba matando. Él no era así. Era una persona segura de sí misma. ¿Por qué ahora no lo parecía? Se sentía como un manojo de nervios.

―¿Sí, pero no? ―repitió, levemente divertido―. Daichi, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza con alguna bludger? 

_Merlin, dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza..._ , pensó frustrado. Soltó un pequeño gruñido y le miró.

―¡Agh! ¡Con lo listo que eres y lo poco que lo estás demostrando ahora! ―dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo. Sentía que el Slytherinno le estaba tomando en serio―. ¡Koushi, estoy enamorado de ti! ―El grito que soltó llamó la atención de la poca gente que continuaba paseando por la playa. El viento que se había levantado aquel día, que para Daichi y Koushi era más que agradable, había provocado que no mucha gente aprovechara para disfrutar de los últimos días de vacaciones.

―No ―negó con la cabeza sin mirarle―. Imposible.

La indignación se adueñó de su cuerpo y le hizo preguntar sin que sus palabras se filtraran como de normal hacían.

―¿Imposible por qué? ―quiso saber.

―Pues porque sí.

―Explícamelo ―le pidió, poniéndose delante de él y tapando su campo de visión con su cuerpo. No sabía si Koushi le estaba evitando porque estaba incómodo con esa conversación o porque no sentía nada y no sabía cómo decírselo. Todo eso le estaba haciendo sentir como una mierda―. ¿Por qué es imposible que esté enamorado de ti?

Koushi bufó y se agachó a coger un palo destrozado y corroído por la marea. Una parte de sí agradeció que no se clavara ninguna astilla.

―Es obvio.

―No le veo lo que es tan obvio―musitó entre dientes―. ¿Por qué no puedes gustarme? 

―¡Pues porque no eres gay! ―gritó mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que se declarara. Tenía los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo―. A ti te gustan las chicas.

Aquella afirmación le tomaba por sorpresa. Un poco. Parecía tan seguro al soltar aquella afirmación y, sin embargo, había devuelto su mirada al suelo.

―Eso pensaba... ―murmuró, acordándose de su atracción por la señorita Wasphead, para añadir―. Pero he comprobado que no. ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no soy gay? ―Daichi estaba tan ofendido de que Koushi se tomara sus sentimientos tan a la ligera. No creía haberle dado nunca motivos para que desconfiara de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Escuchó como suspiraba y le volvía a mirar con tanta intensidad contenida en aquellos ojos de oro líquido, que su corazón dio un vuelco considerable, mareándole.

―Daichi, eres la heterosexualidad personificada ―dijo―. Si los dioses hubieran tenido que darle forma humana a ese concepto para poder explicarlo, tendría tu cara, tu cuerpo y hasta tus pensamientos y voz.

Tuvo ganas de reírse en su cara. Aquello debía de ser una broma.

―¿Me estás diciendo que no sé lo que quiero? ―No sabía si tomarse eso como un cumplido o un insulto. Decidió decantarse por la segunda opción, puesto que eso significaba que seguía sin tomarle en serio.

―Te estoy diciendo que estas confundido ―Le intentó explicar―. Pero es normal, casi todo el mundo a esta edad está confundido con su sexualidad. Date tiempo para...

―¿Y tú? ―le interrumpió, curioso, apartando a un lado la ligera molestia que le atosigaba.

―¿Yo qué?

Ahí estaba. El nerviosismo de Koushi que solo salía en contadas ocasiones, cuando se tocaba un tema que le incomodaba y del que no quería hablar. Habría dos opciones, que contestara directamente o que cambiara de tema.

―¿Tú no estás confundido? ―volvió a preguntarle. Le miraba fijamente esperando poder descubrir algún tipo de gesto que le demostrara que estaba mintiendo.

―Por supuesto que no ―aseguro con voz firme. Se había vuelto a recuperar de una manera sorprendente. Cómo envidiaba esa capacidad que solo él parecía tener―. Hace años que la tengo clara.

―¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de tu orientación sexual?

―Pues porque lo estoy ―aseguró, agitando el palo en el aire como si fuera una varita. O, más bien, como una espada, dando estocadas al aire, enfadado con el mundo.

Daichi negó con la cabeza.

―Eso no tiene sentido.

―Claro que lo tiene―contestó como un niño pequeño.

―Koushi ―le llamó―, si no te gusto, dímelo y...

―No se trata de eso.

Aquellas cinco palabras supusieron que un pequeño rayito de esperanza brillara con fuerza en el fango de desesperación en el que se había hundido él solo. Se acordó de un libro que le dio su abuelo materno, “La historia interminable”, donde Ártax, el caballo de Atreyu, moría ahogado en los Pantanos de la Tristeza.

―¿Entonces de qué se trata?

―Daichi... Es... ―no sabía cómo continuar―. Tú no eres gay.

―Koushi, por favor, no seas como la serpiente que se muerde la cola.

―¡Saliste con Yui! ―exclamó, intentando encontrar algo que le diera la razón, que corroborara sus argumentos.

―Me pidió consejo para mejorar en Quidditch ―estaba cansado de tener que repetir siempre lo mismo. No solo a Koushi, sino a compañeros suyos de casa que no habían pasado por alto la pequeña "salida" que ambos habían tenido en San Valentín.

―¿En serio? ¿Cuándo en todos estos años no ha mostrado ni el más mínimo interés? ―preguntó incrédulo. Sus palabras estaban teñidas por dolor y amargura―. ¡Caray!

―Hay gente que descubre las cosas más tarde que otros.

Koushi negó con la cabeza.

―Ambos sabemos que no es así.

―Claro que sí ―se apresuró a confirmar sus ideas―. A mí me ha pasado.

―Te llevó al salón de té de Madame Pudipié ―puntualizó.

―Porque se lo dijiste tú.

―¡Porque me pidió consejo para una cita! ―volvió a gritar. No era normal ver a Koushi perder los estribos tantas veces a lo largo de un día, pero le estaba empezando a gustar. Había sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas y, una pequeña parte de él le decía que era por culpa de los celos que sentía hacia su compañera de Casa―. ¡Cita,Daichi! Lo que me extraña es que no estéis juntos. Es una chica muy persistente.

―Te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti ―volvió a repetir, cada vez más seguro de sí mismo.

―No sabes lo que dices... ―murmuró negando con la cabeza, tirando el palo lejos y echando a andar, con rapidez, por la orilla.

―Entonces, para ver si te he entendido ―comenzó, apresurándose a alcanzarle―, ¿me estás diciendo que yo no tengo ni idea, pero tú sí?

―Exactamente.

Daichi asintió, como si acabara de descubrir la teoría de la gravedad.

―Esto es una conversación de besugos ―dijo soltando todo el aire atrapado en sus pulmones.

―Cierto ―tuvo que darle la razón, mirándole―. Estamos dando vueltas en el mismo sitio porque no quieres aceptar lo que te digo. Si me hicieras caso cuando hablo...

―Así que no me crees cuando te digo que me gustas ―repitió Daichi nuevamente, como si se tratara de un disco rayado.

―Solo te digo que no me quieres de la forma en que dices, sino como un amigo.

Daichi se puso delante de Koushi, interrumpiendo su caminata y provocando que le mirase fijamente a los ojos, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando le levantó del suelo.

―Te voy a demostrar lo seguro que estoy de lo que quiero ―con un tirón de mano, el Gryffindor acercó al Slytherin a su cuerpo y juntó sus labios con los de él en un choque impetuoso y nada delicado. 

Era un beso torpe, espontáneo, rápido, en el que chocaron sus dientes, pero cargado de un montón de deseos que Daichi esperaba que pudieran llegarle a Koushi. Había cerrado los ojos con bastante más fuerza de lo que debía, sin atreverse a mirar la expresión que pudiera haber aparecido en el rostro de Koushi. ¿Le rechazaría? No podía dejar que esos pensamientos le deprimieran. Intentó afianzar el contacto, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del chico, y moviendo los labios sobre los del otro, un movimiento lleno de sentimientos contradictorios que juntos formaban la sinfonía más bella jamás tocada y que mostraban a la perfección los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de ambos chicos.

_¿Me creerá?_ ¿Qué está pasando? _¿Le gustará?_ Daichi me está besando. _¿Se romperá nuestra amistad?_ Tengo que estar soñando. _Tengo miedo._ O muerto. _Piensa en positivo._ Solo la muerte puede ser tan dulce. _Esto es mejor que mis sueños._ Me voy a derretir.

Los labios de ambos se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo patente. No fue demasiado largo puesto que había tomado a Koushi por sorpresa, no había tenido tiempo de prepararse. Daichi esperaba haber demostrado todos sus sentimientos con aquel beso, quería que viera que era sincero, que no mentía, que no le estaba tomando el pelo y que estaba desnudando su alma con esa declaración, pero, aunque había deseado mostrar tantas cosas, podía poner una mano en el fuego y asegurar que había sido lo más desastroso del mundo. Estaba nervioso, las palmas de la mano le sudaban como nuca, un nudo se había alojado en su garganta y sentía como su pulso se aceleraba a cotas impensables. Seguro que había batido algún récord.

―¿Y ahora? ―preguntó, abriendo los ojos y sin separarse más que unos centímetros de Koushi. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, chocando contra sus labios y enviando corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo del otro. Los latidos del corazón eran tan fuertes que sonaban sordos contra sus oídos―. ¿Me crees?

―Puedo empezar a hacerlo... ―musitó tras encontrar una voz que no parecía suya, la cual creía haber perdido desde el segundo en que había sentido la presión de la boca de Daichi sobre la suya. Se sentía mareado, confundido, con el corazón latiendo a tanta velocidad que no tardaría en detenerse súbitamente y matarle. Tendría que sentarse en algún sitio, las rodillas le temblaban y no tardarían en fallarle. Parecía que acababa de cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños… ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar a burlarse su mente de él?

―¿Necesitas otra demostración? ―sugirió.

La sola mención hizo que Koushi sonriera, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

―Por favor...

Esta vez, el beso que compartieron fue mucho más consecuente con la situación. Sus labios se unieron con mayor avidez. Ambos sabían lo que estaba pasando, notaban el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, las caricias de unas manos sobre brazos y mejillas despertando un agradable hormigueo, una excitación palpable en aquellos dos chicos que comenzaban a vivir. Bebían ansiosos del néctar que mutuamente se otorgaban con toda la suavidad y cariño del mundo y se perdían en el trabajo saborear hasta el más mínimo de los sabores que otorgaba el perfume del otro. Como una fruta madura, exótica y prohibida. Sabía a peligro, a libertad...

Era la mejor experiencia que podían estar viviendo, el regalo de amar y ser correspondido. Los brazos se enredaron, los cuerpos se pegaron y las respiraciones se hicieron una. Hasta podían jurar que los frenéticos latidos del corazón bombeaban a la par.

Con la suave caricia de la lengua sobre los labios, ambos volvieron a separarse, tímidos, azorados, devueltos bruscamente a una realidad a la que debían enfrentarse. La temperatura de sus cuerpos parecía haber aumentado hasta el punto de hacerles enloquecer.

―Entonces, ¿de verdad te gusto? ―preguntó Koushi cohibido, como si todavía no se lo creyera. Sentía las mejillas arreboladas.

―Puedo tirarme todo el tiempo que quieras demostrándotelo ―musitó Daichi besándole la punta de la nariz. Quiso reírse, pero una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja fue todo lo que consiguió emitir antes de perderse en los brillantes ojos del Slytherin. Koushi soltó una risa, feliz, eufórico. Al parecer, su amor no correspondido no era tan imposible como él pensaba; le quería con la misma intensidad que él.

―Me parece perfecto ―susurró gozoso. Pasó las manos alrededor del cuello del chico y se pegó todavía más, impidiendo que hasta la más mínima brisa cupiera entre ellos―. Aunque vas a tener que ser muy insistente ―le advirtió con una sonrisa traviesa.

No más miedo.

―Puedo serlo ―la sonrisa de Daichi era tan brillante que podría haber dejado ciego al sol.

Solo mirar hacia el presente, con la confianza de ir con la persona adecuada.

―Entonces tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
> Permitirme que grite pero es que esto se acaba y, como habréis leído, ha llegado la cosa más surrealista del mundo. Os juro que cuando empecé a escribir esto, fue del tirón, en la playa y sin ningún tipo de descripción, pero quería plasmar la negación por la que pasa la gente cuando está histérica y tiene miedo de que las cosas no salgan como uno quiere o le hagan daño.  
> Y sí, sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en la actualización, pero estoy que no vivo por culpa de la universidad (quién iba a decirme que cambiaría tanto de la U. a distancia a la presencial). Así que creo que voy a subir todos los capítulos en sábado, y así me libro de líos (porque entre diario sé que se me va a olvidar)  
> Espero, de verdad que espero y deseo y anhelo que os haya gustado el capítulo, que os hayáis desesperado (aunque creo que esto solo me pasa a mi xD) y que os hayáis reído con los niños, que este capítulo, es para eso... Ojalá os haya arrancado una sonrisa y que os hayan entrado ganas de leer el séptimo y último año de este par.  
> Por favor, cualquier cosa, opinión, sugerencia, petición, crítica, amenaza de muerte... Lo que sea... dejármelo en los comentarios.  
> Un besito muy, muy grande.  
> Ciao~~


	7. Séptimo curso ― Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el azúcar inunda cada palabra narrada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final de esta historia.  
> Me voy a las notas finales para no molestar demasiado por aquí xD  
> ¡Disfrutar del capítulo!  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

El sol de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas de los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Sus tonos anaranjados no tardarían en desaparecer para dar paso a la oscuridad y frialdad de la noche, avisando a los alumnos de la hora de la cena y de la muerte de otro día más. Sin embargo, no por ello eran fechas oscuras. Se trataba de las vacaciones de Navidad y los alumnos aprovechaban para salir huyendo del castillo. Porque… ¿quién quiere estar entre las mismas paredes que los últimos exámenes del trimestre?

Daichi se estiró todo lo largo que era sobre la colcha de su cama y se llevó una mano a los ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el nerviosismo de la espera. ¿Tardaría mucho más? Esperaba que no. Un sudor frío comenzó a cubrirle toda la espalda cuando escuchó unos toquecitos contra el cristal de la habitación.

Por un momento, todo él se tensó. Estaban en una de las torres más altas del castillo, donde era, podía poner la mano en el fuego, imposible el llegar a no ser que fuera gracias a una escoba. Después, tras pensarlo fríamente, respiró profundamente, sosegando el miedo inicial. Sólo había una persona a la que estaba esperando y que podría estar esperando.

Giró la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba la ventana. Allí, junto al cristal y sobre un pequeño poyete de piedra grisácea, descansaba un pequeño cuervo de color grisáceo oscuro. Estiró la mano y movió el enganche de metal que permanecía soldado al vidrio, abriendo la ventana.

―¿No te ha visto nadie? ―preguntó Daichi observando cómo el cuervo volaba hacia el interior de la habitación y se transformaba, perdiendo las plumas de su cuerpo, aumentando su tamaño y tomando la apariencia de un joven alto y estilizado al que conocía demasiado bien.

―Nadie repara nunca en los cuervos―se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se quitaba una pluma de encima de la túnica y la depositaba sobre el baúl, a los pies de la cama―. Además, no queda ni un solo alumno de séptimo durante las vacaciones de Navidad. No hay ningún peligro ―respondió alegremente antes de acercarse y saludarle con un pequeño roce en los labios. Sonrió tras separarse―. ¿Preocupado?

―Siempre ―murmuró, envolviéndole la cintura cariñosamente con los brazos y depositando un beso sobre su frente.

Koushi correspondió con actos; abrazó a su novio (qué extraño, pero qué bien se sentía el pensarlo) y le sonrió traviesamente.

―¿No fuiste precisamente tú quién decidió esta forma de vernos? ―Sus cejas se alzaron, formando una curva perfecta, ante la sonrisa que le dispensaba el Gryffindor.

―Sí ―concedió―. Pero eso no quita que me preocupe. Ambos conocemos los riegos y las consecuencias si pillan a un alumno en una sala común que no es la suya. No digamos ya en los dormitorios.

El ruido de una risa seca resonó entre los dos cuerpos que no habían dejado de abrazarse ni un solo instante. Suga negó con la cabeza y, sin dejar de perderse en los hermosos cálidos ojos de su pareja, sonrió tras encogerse levemente de hombros.

―Valdrá la pena.

Daichi soltó una carcajada al tiempo que dejaba que ambos cayeran sobre la colcha roja y dorada de la cama entre risas. Tal y cómo había dicho Suga, no solía quedar nadie durante las vacaciones de Navidad en el castillo. Muchos aprovechaban las fiestas para reunirse con la familia, la cual solía estar desperdigada por el país y a la que, por motivos de estar dentro de un internado, no podía ver tanto como quisieran. Otros, simplemente, aprovechaban para inmiscuirse en las fiestas de los muggles, las cuales habían aparecido de vez en cuando en los periódicos, criticándolas mayoritariamente.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado cuando descubrieron cómo los compañeros de dormitorio del ahora capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor pasarían las fiestas fuera en vez de en el castillo, como solían hacer. Eso les dejaba un lugar dónde encontrarse. Y, aprovechando que Koushi era tan bueno en transformaciones y podía metamorfosearse en un pequeño cuervo del que nadie tenía constancia, todo parecía estar dispuesto en una bandeja de plata.

Pero el miedo a que les descubrieran era muy grande. No quería que Koushi sufriera las represalias por una idea suya (una muy estúpida, tenía que admitir). Era el mejor alumno de su promoción, prefecto de su casa y estudiante modelo. No podía permitir una mancha en su expediente.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Koushi, alzando lánguidamente una mano y acariciándole la mejilla. Daichi se había apoyado sobre su brazo, quedando ladeado y pudiendo observar a su novio en su totalidad.

―En que has corrido un riesgo innecesario por mi culpa ―susurró, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

―No me has hecho un Crucio ni me has amenazado de muerte ―le recordó, sonriéndole suavemente―. Además… Tenemos que aprovechar que estamos los dos solos, ¿no?

―Sí…

Daichi se inclinó nuevamente sobre Koushi, con una sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios. Alzó una mano, rozando con sus dedos las comisuras de sus labios, retirando con sus manos su cabello del color de las cenizas, suave y delicado. Koushi le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos abrigados por el jersey de punto y le correspondió la sonrisa. Una extraña sensación recorrió sus extremidades, sus pupilas clavándose en el fondo de su alma, como si quisiera traspasarle, viéndose capaces de detener el tiempo. Tímidamente, los labios de Daichi se posaron sobre los de Koushi, sintiendo el roce de su aliento, el perfume embriagador a sándalo de su cuerpo que le enturbiaba los sentidos, dejándose llevar a un mundo mágico y muy lejano. Ya no estaban en Hogwarts, en los dormitorios masculinos de Gryffindor, sino en una habitación, solos, disfrutando el uno del otro como si nada más en el mundo importara. Suaves roces, una creciente sensación de paz, y la unión en una fulminante llama pasional que fue la culminación de sentimientos que debían ocultarse por las posibles represalias.

Sus labios se encontraban, se separaban, se acariciaban y mordían; jugueteaban mientras sonreían, haciéndolos torpes e imperfectos, pero maravillosos para ellos. Ojos entrecerrados o completamente sellados, disfrutando de lo que se ofrecían mutuamente. Un amor sin barreras.

Koushi se separó y acarició el pelo naciente en la nuca de Daichi, mientras le miraba a la cara entre un mar de tupidas pestañas.

―Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Más que nada en este mundo ―susurró, declarándole también su amor con aquella frase.

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a los amantes, quienes no tardaron en separarse abruptamente. ¿Quién podría estar llamando a la habitación masculina? Se suponía que no quedaba nadie en el castillo. Se levantaron de la cama con tanta rapidez que no parecían ni humanos; Koushi corriendo hasta la ventana y abriéndola, Daichi aclarándose la garganta.

―¿Sí?

―¡Sawamura!―exclamó una voz emocionada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de asentir con pesadumbre. Yui. Cómo no. Deberían habérselo imaginado el día que no subió con el resto de los alumnos a los carros tirados por los thestrals.

―¡¿Sawamura?! ¡¿Estás?! ―preguntó Yui llamando nuevamente a la puerta. Parecía que se había imaginado la contestación. Daichi se giró hacia Koushi y le sonrió apenado.

―Lo siento.

―Deberíamos hacerlo público ―suspiró el Slytherin con una triste sonrisa. Se había encogido de hombros y sus brazos descansaban con agotamiento a cada lado de su cuerpo.

―Lo haremos ―dijo Daichi acercándose hasta su novio y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos, acunándolas. Cada contacto era como si el tiempo se parase y solo existieran ellos dos, aunque fueran tan solo unos segundos que eran capaces de arrancarle al reloj―. Te lo prometo. 

Koushi asintió antes de prepararse para metamorfosearse en cuervo. Daichi le paró agarrándole de la mano.

―Te compensaré ―con una sonrisa y un beso sellaron su promesa―. Te quiero.

―Yo también ―dijo antes de girarse―. Estoy deseando ver la cara de Yui cuando se entere.

―No seas malo.

El Slytherin soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa del rostro. Tras un momento de concentración, se transformó frente a los ojos de Daichi en cuervo, dejando atrás toda su humanidad salvo aquellos ojos dorados y aquel lunar que bailaba debajo del ojo izquierdo del animal.

Cuando comprobó que se había marchado, abrió la puerta justo para encontrarse con una muy sonriente Yui.

―¿Te he despertado? ―preguntó inocentemente con las manos escondidas tras la espalda y con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

―No, no... Bueno... Tal vez sí que me quedé un poco traspuesto―mintió, intentando sonar convincente. Al parecer, la chica no era lo suficientemente avispada como para pillarle. Estaba claro que no tenía el mismo don de Koushi―. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

―Yo… Bueno…

Daichi ladeó la cabeza y cambió el peso del cuerpo. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de cruzarse de brazos.

―Sawamura, yo… ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ―soltó abruptamente haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara. Al final iba a tener razón Koushi y Yui realmente había querido tener solo una cita con él. Permaneció callado durante unos segundos, pasándose la mano por la nuca, nervioso. No sabía que decirle―. ¿No… no dices nada? ―su voz salió aguda, entrecortada y con un ligero toque de miedo. No podía hacerle eso. Yui era su amiga.

―No sé qué decirte… ―susurró―. Me siento muy halagado por tus sentimientos, de verdad, pero yo… estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Los ojos de Yui se encogieron ligeramente y su respiración comenzó a hacerse rápida y entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, cristalinos, y amenazaban con derramar todas las lágrimas que estaban conteniendo.

―¿Q-quién es? ¿La conozco?

―No es ella. Es él.

El ruido seco que hizo su garganta bastó para que Daichi se inclinara asustado. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Pero no. Yui esbozó una triste sonrisa.

―Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Y habéis ya…? ¿Le has dicho que…?

―Llevamos saliendo desde el verano.

Yui asintió y giró la cabeza, mirando la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas como si fuera su única salvación. Se colocó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja y sonrió.

―Espero que Koushi y tú seáis muy felices ―dijo―. Porque tiene que ser él. Es el único que merecería tenerte ―musitó.

Daichi no contestó, pero la chica sabía la respuesta. Se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró.

―Me siento como una tonta.

―No eres tonta ―aseguró Daichi―. Y eres una de las mejores chicas de este colegio. Lo encontrarás un día, te lo juro.

Yui asintió y, musitando un rápido “gracias” que parecía más para el cuello de su camisa que para Daichi, se marchó hasta su habitación, cerrando con un portazo. Por un momento, quiso seguirla y consolarla. Era su amiga, no quería verla llorar, y menos por su culpa, pero también sabía que necesitaba tiempo. Si a él le rechazaran, lo querría, necesitaría estar solo.

Suspiró. Lo que había empezado como algo maravilloso, se había tornado turbio y doloroso. Pero ya hablaría con Yui. No iba a atosigarla ahora. No era el momento. Pero se sentarían en la sala común de Gryffindor y lo superarían. Porque eso es lo que hacían los amigos. Lo solucionarían, estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, no se quedó en la torre para escuchar los suaves sollozos de Yui, ni tampoco fue a buscar a Koushi. Salió de la sala común de su Casa y se paseó por el castillo, pensando en lo que podría hacer para compensar a su novio por la interrupción.

 

 

 

A la hora de la cena, antes de que Koushi saliera de las mazmorras, Daichi ya estaba allí esperando. Se había vestido con sus mejores galas, una túnica de color granate oscuro, con camisa blanca y pajarita de color vino que le había regalado su madre para la boda de su primo. Se sentía a gusto con su apariencia, se había esforzado por tener la mejor imagen para la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Le había pedido a Koushi que se arreglara dado que era Nochebuena.

―Acompáñame ―pidió Daichi susurrándole en la oreja. Koushi esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que notaba como el brazo del Gryffindor le bajaba con suavidad por el brazo elegantemente vestido hasta que sus manos quedaron pegadas y, sus dedos, entrelazados.

Ambos salieron de las mazmorras por uno de los muchos pasadizos y alcanzaron una de las muchas torretas que permanecían vacías, evitando a toda costa a cada alma viva o muerta del castillo, que paseaban en dirección al Gran Comedor, dispuestos a disfrutar de una gran fiesta de Nochebuena. De vez en cuando, Daichi le lanzaba alguna mirada traviesa mientras que Koushi se mordía el labio, nervioso y encantado de ver aquel lado del Gryffindor que sólo le había mostrado a él.

¿A dónde irían? Daichi acabó llevándole escaleras arriba, sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas mudas del Slytherin. El silencio sepulcral de los pasillos del colegio les ensordecía los oídos; los únicos ruidos eran los de sus lustrosos zapatos replicando contra las piedras del castillo. Daichi se acabó deteniendo en lo alto de unas escaleras frente a una puerta perfectamente cerrada. La abrió con un movimiento de varita y se giró para mirar a Koushi.

―Después de ti ―hizo una reverencia dejando que pasara por delante de él.

Koushi subió lo que quedaba de escaleras y, alzando la mano, empujó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta que permanecía ligeramente entreabierta.

Le visión que apareció frente a sus ojos le quitó el aliento.

―¡Oh, por Merlín…!

Era una pequeña sala circular, como el aula de Adivinación, pero más diminuta. Las paredes de fría piedra estaban decoradas con telas livianas y semitransparentes de montones de brillantes colores. Unas velas, colocadas con mucho mimo aquí y allí, arrojaban una luz tenue y cálida que se reflejaba en las telas y en las copas de cristal que descansaban sobre una bandeja de plata. Unos cuencos con fruta, pollo especiado y una dorada sopa olorosa reposaban a un lado de un cubo lleno de hielo y una botella de champán.

Por último, entre lo que parecían dos columnas de libros tan altas como el techo, había unos cojines mullidos y coloridos, lo suficientemente largos como para guarecerles a ambos.

Koushi no pudo sino sonreír incrédulo, contemplando la sala, absorto. Aquello debía de ser una broma. Una muy maravillosa. No era posible que una sola persona hubiera sido capaz de montar algo en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo había reunido todas aquellas cosas y había podido colocarlas en aquella habitación que, a todas luces, parecía estar vacía y sin ningún uso?

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Daichi, que permanecía de pie, unos pasos por detrás de él, con la mano extendida y la sonrisa más brillante jamás vista. Había cerrado la puerta tras de él (acto del que no se había percatado) y lo miraba expectante. Parecía un niño pequeño vestido elegantemente para alguna celebración. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, nerviosos, y se recolocaba con la otra mano las mangas. Se había vestido con una túnica de gala de color granate oscuro que parecía ir en sintonía con su piel. La pechera blanca relucía con aquella pajarita del mismo tono dándole un aspecto que Koushi encontró adorable. Estaba imponente, guapísimo, como una estrella de cine o una de esas intocables estatuas antiguas esculpidas en el mármol. Era un dios griego, un ángel caído en la tierra, dispuesto para tentar a cualquiera que le mirase. Y Koushi, por fortuna, había caído irremediablemente en sus redes. Cosa de la que no se arrepentía.

―Te dije que te compensaría ―musitó suavemente cuando el Slytherin depositó su mano sobre la de él. La apretó con fuerza y se la llevó a los labios.

―Es precioso ―dio un paso hacia él, acortando la distancia―. Pero sabes que me habría conformado con un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido. Mientras estuviéramos los dos solos…

―Era necesario ―Koushi le abrazó y cerró los ojos, inspirando el aroma masculino a especias y chocolate que desprendía su cuerpo. El calor hacía que su perfume fuera incluso más fuerte―. Para mi cuervo, lo mejor.

―¿Tu cuervo? ―preguntó alzando una ceja―. ¿Ya no soy una serpiente?

―Sí. Pero eres el cuervo que viene hasta mí con el mejor de los regalos.

―Qué cursi ―Pero Daichi no se lo tomó a mal, ni mucho menos. Tampoco iba con esa intención. Koushi apoyó la cabeza en la dura curvatura de su cuello y suspiró― Pero me gusta.

Daichi le llevó hasta el pequeño rincón entre las dos columnas y se sentaron, acomodándose como si fueran dos sultanes en sus dependencias personales. Guardaron silencio mientras Koushi continuaba observando encantado todo aquello. Era un silencio consentido, en el cual se deleitaban en las dulces caricias que se profesaban.

―¿Estás incómodo? ―preguntó, mirando cómo se acomodaba el cuello de la túnica de gala. Parecía no estar acostumbrado a llevarlas.

―Para nada.

―Daichi… ―comenzó. Era tan malo mintiendo…

―Es que es parte de la sorpresa ―se excusó, intentando que Koushi no mirase en el interior de su alma y lo adivinara todo. La respuesta que recibió, la cual consistió en la ceja alzada de Slytherin, bastó para que supiera que no le había convencido del todo la respuesta―. De verdad.

Koushi soltó el aire retenido y se recolocó en los cojines, quedando apoyado sobre su antebrazo.

―Vale… Pongamos que te creo ―sonrió traviesamente―. ¿En qué consiste esa sorpresa? Porque el sitio ya en sí es perfecto.

Daichi sonrió.

―¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que lo nuestro ya no es un secreto? ―Koushi parpadeó confundido.

―Pues que me gustaría conocer a esa persona tan avispada que lo ha descubierto…

―No lo han descubierto ―le cortó el chico―. Se lo he dicho yo.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Koushi entornó los ojos y lo miró inquisitivamente. Daichi saboreó ese pequeño instante de confusión que estaba sufriendo el chico.

―Yui―respondió―. Ha intentado declararse ―El estudio al que le estaba sometiendo el chico no le estaba gustando nada. Casi parecía como si fuera a salir en busca de Yui para lanzarle algún maleficio―. Pero le he dicho que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que tenía la enorme suerte de estar saliendo con él.

―Eso… ahora arréglalo ―murmuró divertido. Al cabo de unos segundos, preguntó―: ¿Y ella que te dijo?

―Que se alegraba por mí y que esperaba que tú y yo fuéramos muy felices.

―Oh… Así que acabó adivinando que era yo.

―Eso mismo le pregunté y me respondió que era bastante obvio. Al parecer, somos demasiado cantosos.

Koushi soltó una carcajada.

―Me da pena por ella.

―Hace dos días, querías ver su cara cuando se enterase.

―Sí, pero no quería que sufriera ―Le golpeó en el brazo― No soy tan malo, ¿sabes?

―Ah, ¿no? ―preguntó, haciéndose el sorprendido―. Pues de eso nada. Que yo me enamoré de una serpiente malvada…

―Idiota ―rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y se acercó de manera lenta pero segura a los labios del chico.

No fue un beso demasiado pasional; simplemente una demostración de lo mucho que se querían. ¿Poco tiempo saliendo? Demasiado tiempo conociéndose. Eso no era un problema.

―¿De verdad te ha gustado?

Koushi asintió vehementemente.

―Muchísimo. En serio, no tenías que haberte molestado ―susurró contra sus labios. La punta de sus narices estaba tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Sus ojos se perdían en la mirada del otro, ahogándose, saboreándose, fundiéndose en una sola alma.

Tras varias caricias y arrumacos más, ambos se dispusieron a probar los pequeños manjares que Daichi, con algo de vergüenza, admitió haber sustraído de las cocinas. Cuando Koushi quiso saber cómo lo había hecho exactamente, le contó el trato que había tenido que hacer con los elfos que allí trabajaban. Al parecer, querían unos pocos objetos de Hogsmeade, y los querían gratis.

―Así que en la próxima salida tendremos que ir de compras ―comentó como si hablara del tiempo haciendo que el Slytherin soltara una carcajada.

―Bueno… Lo veo lo más lógico del mundo.

Tras dar buena cuenta de la comida, Daichi cogió las dos copas y descorchó el champán.

―¿Champán? ―preguntó curioso y divertido.

―Sí. Burbujitas.

―Esto no te lo han conseguido los elfos ―Daichi negó con la cabeza, divertido―. ¿Quién?

―No puedo decírtelo ―dijo misterioso. Koushi se acercó a gatas y le pellizcó la nariz. Una carcajada salió de su garganta tras ver la mirada divertida del otro―. No insistas.

―Sabes que si quiero puedo sacártelo ―retador, con la sonrisa sensual y traviesa rondando sus labios.

―No, no… Esto se va conmigo a la tumba.

Koushi se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre los cojines. La túnica de gala no era lo más cómodo para llevar, pero era Nochebuena; era una ocasión especial. Y él tenía la oportunidad de pasarla con la persona que más quería en el mundo. Debería haber vuelto a casa con su padre, pero, como le dijo, iría a visitar la tumba de su madre, a cenar allí con ella. Era un detalle romántico, pero macabro y, en cierto aspecto, triste. Cenaría solo, pero, tal y cómo se lo contaba por carta, parecía emocionado por ello.

Daichi le tendió una copa llena con una sonrisa sacándole de sus pensamientos.

―Por nosotros ―anunció solemnemente―. Feliz Navidad, Koushi.

Cierto. El reloj ya había marcado las doce de la noche.

―Feliz Navidad, Daichi.

Chocó su copa alargada contra la de él, produciendo un ligero tintineo, y se la llevó a los labios. El suave sabor de las burbujas le rozó el paladar y le hicieron cosquillas en la lengua y en la garganta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos y paladeando las ligeras notas del aroma.

―¿Daichi? ―preguntó Koushi sorprendido. Le había quitado la copa cuando se la tomó entera, tras unos cuantos minutos, y la había dejado sobre la bandejita de plata. La iluminación era tan tenue que hacía dificultosa la visión; las velas se habían consumido casi en su totalidad.

―Koushi… tengo que decirte algo importante.

El chico se mantuvo callado mientras esperaba a que su novio hablara. Verlo tan serio, tan formal, tan prudente y reservado, le hizo temerse lo peor. Daichi acunó sus manos en las suyas y se las llevó a los labios. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Koushi. Sintió la boca seca y tuvo que humedecerse los labios, muriéndose internamente por la espera.

―Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―Koushi asintió levemente. _¿Qué pasa, Daichi?_ , se preguntó―. Por eso… Me gustaría hacerte una proposición.

Daichi hizo una pausa tan larga que Koushi quiso ahorcarle. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué tenía que proponerle? ¿Por qué no podía ir más rápido? ¿Acaso no podía ver lo mucho que le estaba torturando todo aquello?

―No voy a pedirte matrimonio, porque es aún muy pronto ―comenzó viendo cómo la cara de Koushi se transformaba en una procesión de emociones―, pero sí que te voy a pedir que cuides de mí, que tengas paciencia conmigo, que estés conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos y, te prometo, con el corazón en la mano, que yo voy a ser tu apoyo en todo momento, seré tu guía cuando no encuentres el camino, que seré tu luz cuando lo veas todo oscuro, que seré el lugar al que siempre podrás acudir, porque no hay nada más grande que mi amor por ti. Doy gracias a quién fuera que te pusiera en mi camino, porque no podría vivir sin ti.

¿Qué era eso que sentía en su mejilla? Koushi se llevó una mano a ella y, con la yema de los dedos, lo rozó. Oh, sí… una lágrima, se dijo tras mirar el dedo húmedo. Alzó los ojos y se perdió en la mirada de Daichi, que jamás había resultado tan clara y sincera. Acababa de abrirle totalmente las puertas a su alma.

Tragó saliva, como si no pudiera creerse la suerte que tenía. Y sonrió.

―No será una proposición de matrimonio, pero es lo más bonito que nunca jamás me han dicho ―susurró―. Daichi, voy a estar contigo siempre. Vas a acabar harto de mí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no voy a dejar, nunca, que te hundas; voy a ser el que te saque una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos, voy a ser la voz de la razón porque está claro que alguien tiene que serlo en esta relación -y ambos sabemos que ese no eres tú-, voy a demostrarte todo el amor de este mundo, porque eres el dueño de mi corazón desde hace cuatro años. Voy a ser más una maldición más que una bendición.

―Entonces, estaré más que encantado de recibir esta maldición ―susurró sonriente.

Antes de volver a decir algo más, Daichi sintió las manos de Koushi sobre su cintura. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del Slytherin al tiempo que se acercaba hasta su rostro.

―¿Intentando tomarme por sorpresa?

―Algo así ―Su respiración se aceleró cuando sintió el suave aliento ligeramente alcoholizado por el champán del chico―. ¿Lo he conseguido?

―No… Pero no me importaría que lo siguieras intentando ―acercó sus labios a los de él y, antes de juntarlos, sonrió―. ¿Aceptas el reto?

Se besaron varias veces antes de volver a hablar. La piel de Koushi se erizaba con el mero contacto de las manos de Daichi, cuyo roce le quemaba por encima de la tela. Los suspiros morían en sus labios al tiempo que sus manos se paseaban entre sus cabellos cortos. El ruido de sus respiraciones y el melodioso sonido de sus besos era todo lo que rodeaba a la joven pareja, que se escondía en las penumbras cada vez más pronunciadas de la habitación.

―Espera… ―pidió Koushi.

―¿Qué pasa? ―sus ojos castaños le miraron confusos mientras sus manos se habían detenido a mitad de su pecho, sobre la camisa―. ¿No…? ―la pregunta murió antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciarla. Koushi le había vuelto a dar otro beso para callarle.

―No es eso ―dijo entre risas. Se incorporó ligeramente con ayuda de Daichi y se quitó la túnica, quedándose exclusivamente con la camisa, el fajín y los pantalones. La pajarita también acabó tirada en el suelo―. Mucho mejor… No, espera ―se quitó el fajín y respiró profundamente―. Vale, ya está.

Daichi suspiró aliviado y Koushi lo miró sonriente.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Nada… Solo pensé que no… ―negó con la cabeza―. Creí que estaba haciendo algo mal o que no…

―¿No…? ―le animó a seguir.

―Que no te gustaba.

Koushi soltó una carcajada y se llevó la mano a la boca casi inmediatamente para intentar ahogarla. No sabía si habría alguien por ahí rondando, si subirían alarmados a aquel rincón apartado del castillo y les pillarían y, en caso de que lo hicieran, las represalias que pudiera haber. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió. Apretó la mano de Daichi y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

―Eres el hombre más atractivo que hay en esta sala.

―Soy el único hombre de esta sala ―Koushi le golpeó en el costado del abdomen―. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres una serpiente! ¡Pero eres mi precioso cuervo!

―Ambos sabemos que de los dos, yo soy el más guapo ―exclamó jactancioso.

―Lo sé… Por eso soy tan afortunado. Además de guapo, inteligente… Demasiado. No me gustaría tenerte de enemigo.

―Ya… Bueno, a lo que me refiero es a que… para mí eres el más guapo del castillo ―Se quejó antes de reírse.

―¿Gracias? ―preguntó antes de negar con la cabeza―. ¿Por qué…?

―Tengo miedo…

Daichi le miró confundido. ¿De qué tenía miedo? ¿Le habría forzado a algo que no quería hacer? No se lo perdonaría nunca. Le agarró de una mano y le dio un apretón, intentando infundirle algo de valor.

―Koushi… No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras, lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―preguntó angustiado. No sabía si había metido la pata o algo. Koushi negó con la cabeza.

―Tengo miedo de no cumplir tus expectativas ―reconoció.

No daba crédito. ¿De verdad? Cogió a Koushi y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, de su cuello y de su cuerpo.

―Koushi―Le llamó―. Siempre cumples mis expectativas. Las superas y haces que lleguen a cotas que son luego inalcanzables. Nunca me sentiría decepcionado y lo que no quiero es que sientas miedo de mostrarte ante mí. Te quiero.

Koushi se acercó hasta él, rozando con sus dedos las comisuras de sus labios.

―Yo también te quiero ―susurró, mientras Daichi retiraba con cariño su cabello del tono de la ceniza.

El Slytherin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sonrió. Tenía todo lo que quería. Lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Daichi le quería, él quería a Daichi, y nada podría separarlos. Y las pocas ideas que pudiera tener acerca de ello, las desechaba con una sacudida de cabeza.

Una extraña sensación recorrió sus extremidades; sus pupilas clavándose en el fondo de su alma, como si quisiera traspasarle, como si se detuviera el tiempo entre los dos solos. Tímidamente, sus labios se posaron sobre los de él. Aquello fue el principio del fin. Sentir el roce de su aliento, el perfume embriagador de su cuerpo, le enturbiaba los sentidos, dejándose llevar por el momento de intimidad. Suaves roces que se sucedieron entre ellos, prendas que desaparecían de sus cuerpos, aliviándolos, prendas que no eran necesarias pese al frío tiempo.

―¿Y esto? ―preguntó Daichi contemplando el colgante que brillaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Koushi.

―Mi padre me lo regaló junto con un reloj cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Fue un regalo que le hizo a mi madre el día que se casaron ―lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo enseñó―. Es un pájaro, un ruiseñor, con una pequeña lágrima hecha de esmeralda, aunque mi madre decía que era un cuervo, porque se había llevado aquello que le había llamado la atención.

―¿Por eso…?

―Sí. Transformarme en cuervo me hace sentir más cerca de ella ―dijo antes de quitarse la cadena. Daichi la guardó y volvió su atención a Koushi, que reclamaba sus caricias con dulces toques.

Una sensación de paz les inundó a medida que profundizaban en sus caricias. Los besos, revoloteando como mariposas, se posaban aquí y allá, erizando sus pieles y clamando por más. Era el inicio de una unión, la unión de una llama fulminante que suponía la culminación de todos aquellos sentimientos que habían permanecido reprimidos durante tanto tiempo.

Aquella noche, el equilibrio que creían tener había sido profanado por sus cuerpos sedientos del otro, abriéndose paso sin clemencia a través de dos lenguas delirantes. Entre jadeos de pasión, ahogados en la calidez de la húmeda saliva, acabaron uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos, sin miedos, sin pretensiones, sin reparos, volviéndose uno. El punto álgido de aquella fantasía, en aquel ambiente mágico, había acabado sucumbiendo a los espasmos de su pasión. Evaporándose tan rápidamente cómo comenzó.

La noche había sido testigo de la entrega entre esos dos jóvenes amantes y el alba, mujer caprichosa rompiendo los sueños y fantasías formados en la oscuridad, los recibía con los brazos abiertos, más que dispuesta a compartir con ellos la dicha.

Daichi apretó con fuerza los ojos, molesto por la luz del sol. Un peso descansaba sobre su pecho, respirando al mismo compás que él hacía unos pocos instantes. Se frotó los párpados y, bostezando, aspiró el olor de los cabellos que le hacían cosquillas en el mentón.

Koushi. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos acontecidos de la noche anterior y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Ambos desnudos, compartiendo aquel acto tan íntimo. Un orgullo desmedido le dominaba; por haber sido capaz de establecer un lazo tan íntimo con el chico, no, el hombre con el que pensaba compartir su vida.

Acarició su cabeza con suavidad y, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, intentó levantarse de los cojines que les habían servido de cama sin despertarle. Comenzó a vestirse cuando una voz llamó su atención.

―¿A dónde vas? ―El tono adormilado de Koushi llamó su atención, haciendo que girara la cabeza y le observara. Sus ojos permanecían ligeramente cerrados, los músculos hinchados y con la marca de la almohada sobre una de las mejillas. Estaba tan adorable que, por un momento, quiso volver a tumbarse en la cama y volver a amarle hasta que tuvieran que volver a sus casas.

―Voy a por el desayuno ―susurró, arrodillándose a su lado y besándole en la frente―. Sigue durmiendo.

Koushi negó con la cabeza y se incorporó ligeramente, apoyado sobre sus brazos.

―No tengo sueño.

Daichi soltó una carcajada.

―No te has visto la cara ―musitó divertido. Le acarició la mejilla antes de levantarse y colocarse la túnica―. Venga. Te prometo que no tardaré.

―¿No necesitas ayuda?

Negó con la cabeza.

―Para colarme en las cocinas, poca ayuda necesito ―Su tono jocoso bastó para que Koushi volviera a tumbarse con una sonrisa. Le dio la vuelta a los pantalones y algo metálico cayó al suelo. Se agachó a cogerlo y lo miró―. Me llevaba tu tesoro ―dijo Daichi tendiéndole el colgante con la lágrima hecha de brillante esmeralda y el pájaro.

―Quédatelo ―respondió Koushi sonriendo, acurrucándose entre las sábanas de la cama deshecha―. Mi único tesoro eres tú.

―¿Me esperarás? ―preguntó, poniéndose los pantalones.

―Si no tardas mucho, te espero toda la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puff... Último capítulo de la historia. Todavía no me puedo creer que haya llegado este momento.  
> Tengo sentimientos encontrados porque, por una parte, estoy aliviada de poder compartir toda la historia con vosotros, pero, por otra parte, me da pena cerrar este capítulo y ponerle un punto y final.   
> Lo primero de todo: mil gracias por estar ahí, por entrar a leer pese a que el nombre es predecible, pese a que la sinopsis es la cosa más horrible del universo, pese a que soy más lenta que las piedras narrando y os pudisteis aburrir en determinados momentos. De verdad, mil gracias por leer, por darme esos kudos maravillosos, por los bookmarks y por los comentarios. No sabéis la vida que me habéis dado con cada pequeña muestra de afecto. De verdad, ¡¡sois los mejores!! ¡¡Os quiero!!  
> Lo segundo: creo que podéis tirarme todos los tomates del mundo porque esto ha sido lo más cursi del planeta. En serio, no sé en qué estaba pensando pero es que estos dos es lo que me inspiran: la más profunda diabetes. Es una pareja a la que veo siempre en buena sinfonía, tranquila, con pequeñas bromas internas, pero, siempre, con una sonrisa en los labios. Espero, de todo corazón, no haber hecho a los personajes OOC. No hay nada en el mundo que me doliera más que eso.  
> Y lo tercero: Mil gracias nuevamente por estar ahí y por leerte hasta los desvaríos de esta mente en completa entropía xD   
> De verdad, espero que os haya gustado este último capítulo y la historia en su conjunto. Le tengo mucho cariño porque es lo primero que escribo de Haikyuu!! y espero haberlo hecho bien.  
> Muchas, muchísimas gracias :3  
> Espero de corazón que nos leamos en un futuro en alguna otra historia ^^  
> Muchos besitos~~  
> Ciao~~
> 
> P.D: Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o recomendación (de escritura, fics que creáis que son maravillosos y que debería leerme, peticiones de historias, etc), por favor, decírmelo y me pondré a ello en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch (?) x'D


End file.
